Experiments and Desires
by YukiNoSamurai
Summary: Sequel to "Orochimaru's Sadistic Experiment". Emiko and Orochimaru have a very sadistic master x servant relationship, but conflict is arising, Sasuke is taking a very keen interest in Emiko. What is this interest? Jealousy? Respect? Can Emiko live up to Orochimaru's expectations as his new creation? Rated M, OrochimaruxOC,One-sided SasukexOC,LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Experiments and Desires**

**Pairing: Orochimaru x OC, One-sided SasukexOC**

**Rating: Mature**

**Warning: Language and Graphic Sexual Scenes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! =[**

* * *

Emiko quietly tip toed out of her sleeping quarters, silently shutting the door behind her. It was three o'clock in the morning and most people in their right mind were asleep by now. But anyone who was in Orochimaru's hideout apparently weren't in their right mind weather they be servant or prisoner. So she had to take extra caution when sneaking out of her room at night. She didn't want to reveal her and her master's secret relationship. At least not yet.

She walked down the corridor passing Kabuto's room with ease. Their was no movement so Emiko assumed he was asleep. _'Well if Kabuto's asleep, then Orochi-Sama must be too.' _She thought. When Emiko passed by the Uchiha's room she stopped, feeling someone's presence near her. She looked near the Uchiha's doorway and had no problem spotting the Raven haired boy in the dark. He opened his eyes when he felt her gaze on him. His red swirled eyes meet her red slitted snake like ones.

"What are you doing up so late?" Sasuke inquired. "Though it's not really your concern I just feel like a late night walk, is all. What are _you_ doing awake?" She spat back. "I was just thinking." He said quietly. _'He is so emo.' _Emiko thought to herself, walking towards him. "Care to share?" She asked him. "Not really." He said, standing up. Emiko didn't think much about it, until he started moving closer to her. Out of reflex, she took a step back.

Sasuke grabbed her arm tightly and pinned her up against the wall. "But I do know of a way, you can help me ease the tension." Sasuke said, a smirk forming on his face. He slid his hands over Emiko's exposed legs. Emiko was wearing only a green silky nightgown that was very short and a matching robe over it.

He started to slid his hands under Emiko's nightie, but she slapped his hand away. "Get off of me Sasuke." Emiko demanded. Sasuke ignored her and pressed himself against her. "Come on now. You know you want to." Sasuke said. "Yea, I'm sure I want to, but with anyone other than you." Emiko hissed, flicking her snake like tounge out at him in anger. She slapped him across the face and pushed him away. She stormed off, leaving Sasuke angry and shocked. "You'll pay for that." He said. Emiko just scoffed and continued walking through the lair.

She got to Orochimaru's room without any other interruptions. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she cracked open the door to his room and stepped inside. She walked over to his bed and slid her robe off, climbing into the bed with him. "Orochimaru-Sama." She cooed softly, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. Orochimaru opened his eyes at the touch and smirked at her. "Hello Emi-San." He said, giving her a passionate kiss, which she returned. Emiko snuggled closer to the other ninja and closed her eyes. Seeing that she was comfortable Orochimaru, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Emiko was sleeping soundly until she felt something smooth slither over her stomach. She opened her eyes with a start and let out a small yelp. She relaxed when she saw a five foot long red Cobra lying on her. It raised it's head and hissed at her. Emiko smiled and gently stroked it's skin. "Hello Akane." Emiko said softly, planting a kiss on the snake's head. "Hello Mistress. Orochimaru-Sama is gone out for a bit." Akane said, hissing.

Emiko looked over at the empty spot in the bed, just now noticing Orochimaru was gone. "Did he say when he would be back?" Emiko asked her pet. "He should be back soon." The serpent said. "Are the other's here?" Emiko questioned. "The Uchiha and his teammates are here, but the four eyed boy is gone with Master." Akane responded.

Emiko flinched when she heard the Uchiha's name. _'That bastard.' _She thought, reflecting back to events from earlier that morning. "Alright well keep them out of here. I'm gonna take a shower." Emiko said, getting up and opening the door for Akane. "Just keep watch." "Yes, Mistress." Akane hissed, slithering out of the room.

Emiko closed the door and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. Stripping herself of her clothes she stepped inside, hissing when the warm water sprayed her body. She grabbed a sponge and lathered it with soap. Emiko began to violently scrub her body clean, feeling dirty and disgusting after her previous encounter with Sasuke. She stuck her head under the pouring water and just let the water run though her hair.

Deaf from the blasting water, Emiko didn't hear the door to the bathroom open, but she did feel a slight breeze. All of a sudden Emiko felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She tensed up and first, but she soon recognized the pair of arms that grabbed her. "Good Morning Emi-San." Orochimaru hissed in her ear. He kissed her neck, then bit down on her tender skin receiving a small gasp from the girl.

The snake kunoichi lifted her head up to allow Orochimaru more access to her neck. Orochimaru bit down hard on the other side of her neck. It was hard enough to leave a small bruise, but not hard enough to draw blood. Emiko turned around in his arms so that she was now facing her lover. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Orochimaru slipped his tounge in her mouth and they tangled their tounges together. Emiko moaned into the kiss, opening her mouth slightly.

The older ninja withdrew his tounge and bit Emiko's lower lip. A small trail of blood trickled down her lips, but was quickly licked away by the Sannin. Orochimaru then trailed his lips down the side of her neck and to her collar bone also nipping at it.

The younger ninja pulled Orochimaru closer to her pressing their most private parts together. Emiko shivered from the quick build up of heat between them. "Not now." Orochimaru whispered into Emiko's ear, earning a whine from her. "But Orochi-" Emiko was cut off by a passionate kiss from her aggressive lover. "Be patient my Emiko-San. Your patience will be rewarded later." He breathed. Emiko continued to whine as she pressed even more against Orochimaru. "Stop it." Orochimaru hissed. Emiko sighed and pulled away. "Fine then." She said pouting.

Orochimaru sighed seeing that look. He knew she was just doing it to get at him, but he couldn't help but go a bit soft. (A/N: _Emotionally_ soft, for all you pervs out there. lol.) Orochimaru trailed a finger down her cheek, to her breasts, her stomach, and then her private area. The snake Sannin gently slid a finger into Emiko's burning core. He tortured Emiko by sliding his finger at a very slow pace. Emiko was tempted to buck her hips forward, until Orochimaru added a second finger, quickly thrusting them into her.

Each time he trusted his fingers he brought them nearly all the way out of her and then thrust them deep into her core. Emiko let out a loud moan as Orochimaru hit her spot. Smirking to himself, Orochimaru kept on ravaging Emiko with his long slender fingers. Orochimaru felt Emiko's walls began to tighten around his fingers, so he thought he'd speed up the process and thrust his fingers at an even faster pace.

The violet haired girl soon came all over the Sannin's fingers. Orochimaru withdrew his fingers and stared at them, with a smirk. He licked them clean with his long tongue. "Satisfied now?" Orochimaru asked Emiko, watching her slump against the wall in exhaustion. "Only a little. I can't wait until later though." Emiko said, a devious smirk forming on her face. Orochimaru returned the smirk. "Good. Now hurry up and finish here and meet me in the parlor room. I have to discuss something with everyone." He said, giving her a kiss. "Alright." Emiko nodded. The snake Sannin gave her another smirk before exiting the shower and then the bathroom.

Emiko cleaned herself up a bit before getting out of the shower and dressing. Emiko wore a yellow thigh length kimono with black spandex pants underneath and black ninja sandals. She decided to leave her wavy hair down, letting it frame her pale face. Glancing in the mirror, Emiko left and made her way to the parlor room. Akane slithered, up her leg as she entered the Parlor room and walked over to Orochimaru. Kabuto, Suigetsu, Sasuke, Jugo, and Karin all surrounded him.

"So what is this about Orochimaru-Sama?" Karin asked. "Has someone found our hideout?" Jugo asked curiously. "Do you have a mission for Team Snake?" Suigetsu asked, adjusting the sword on his back. "If you all would shut up then I would tell you." Orochimaru hissed. Everyone fell silent and gave their superior their utmost attention. Seeing that they finally decided to be quiet Orochimaru spoke. "It's about Emiko-san." He started. A few people glanced over at Emiko. "There are ninja who are trying to find our location so they can take Emiko-san back to her village."

"I can't believe they're finally sending someone after all this time." Emiko said to herself. "So what do you want us to do? Kill 'em?" Jugo said, smirking. "Yes. If you run into them." Orochimaru said. "But in the meantime just be careful and if Emiko needs to leave the hideout then someone must accompany her." "That won't be a problem Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said. "That is all." Orochimaru hissed. Everyone but Sasuke gave a bow, then scattered throughout the parlor room.

"Lord Orochimaru, the last known spotting of the enemy was about ten miles away." Kabuto said, kneeling down to his lord. "I see. They're getting closer. Well, just keep an eye on Emiko-San. I won't be very happy if something were to happen to her." Orochimaru hissed. "Understood." Kabuto said, adjusting his glasses. With another bow Kabuto disappeared in a poof of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N**: Here's the 2nd chapter, I hope you like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_"Lord Orochimaru, the last known spotting of the enemy was about ten miles away." Kabuto said, kneeling down to his lord. "I see. They're getting closer. Well, just keep an eye on Emiko-San. I won't be very happy if something were to happen to her." Orochimaru hissed. "Understood." Kabuto said, adjusting his glasses. With another bow Kabuto disappeared in a poof of smoke._

Karin walked over to Emiko, a smirk adorning her face. "Hey Emiko." She greeted. "Yo." Emiko responded. "You know you have it so easy, I mean Orochimaru-sama likes you and Sasuke more than anyone else. I think he actually likes you more than Sasuke-kun." She said.

"Yeah, I've noticed that myself. But I can't believe the village hidden among the stones actually sent their shinobi for me." Emiko said, crossing her arms, and looking at the ground. "You really should be careful." Suigetsu said joining in the conversation. "If something happens to you, Orochimaru will have our heads." Emiko laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not going to get captured that easily."

Sasuke walked up behind Emiko. "Yes?" Emiko asked, looking over her shoulder at him. "I need to talk to you...Karin, Suigetsu, leave." Sasuke said, getting straight to the point. The two shinobi gave Sasuke a questioning look, but obeyed. "Demanding aren't you?" Suigetsu asked before walking away.

"What do you want?" Emiko asked, glaring at the boy. "About this morning...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have did what I did." Sasuke apologized, looking down at the floor. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Alright sure." Emiko said. She felt Sasuke's hand squeeze one of her breasts. Jugo, who was staring at them from across the room smirked. "Heh, heh Sasuke's tryin to cop a feel." He chuckled. Everyone in the room looked at the two. Jugo was entertained by it all, Karin was blushing, Suigetsu looked a bit shocked, and Orochimaru looked a bit-well scratch that very pissed. Akane who was still wrapped around Emiko's leg hissed violently at the boy. Sasuke just stared at the snake, unfazed by it's reaction.

Emiko backhanded the boy and turned around to face him. "But next time keep your hands off of me." She whispered so only Sasuke could hear. As if Orochimaru could hear her words, he hissed. "Sasuke-kun you should keep your hands to yourself. That is unless you'd like to loose them." He said. Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu were shocked that their lord had talked to his precious Sasuke that way, but they didn't dare say a word."Right." Was all Sasuke could say.

Sasuke turned to leave, he was apparently mad. As he walked away his face started to turn a shade of red out of anger. "Wait Sasuke-kun!" Karin called out, rushing after him. Emiko stood there for a moment, staring at the retreating boy. She turned around and walked over to Orochimaru. "Sorry about that." She whispered. "I'll explain that later. Anyways how about my sparing session today?" Orochimaru stood up. "We can start when your ready." He said. "Well I'm ready now. So let's head out front." Emiko said. "Alright then." He hissed, smirking. Then, he and Emiko disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Orochimaru and Emiko both reappeared outside in front of the lair. Two other snakes slithered up Emiko and settled on her body. One was an Asian Crate and the other was an Indigo. Akuma and Haku were their names. "Well Orochi-sama I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked by the person whom you taught." Emiko hissed. "Don't get cocky with me my Emi-san." Orochimaru hissed back.

Emiko's spat up something from her throat. It was the dagger Orochimaru gave her after he had offically made her "his." Without warning Emiko charged at Orochimaru and swung her knife at him. He dodged the attack, but it cut off about an inch of his hair. Emiko spun around and swung at him again, this time cutting his arm. She threw a punch at him, but he dodged it and swept her off of her feet. Orochimaru leapt backwards and layed on the ground. Opening his mouth, about a hundred snakes crawled out. Emiko immediately jumped back. She new she would be covered with snakes in no time if she kept fighting him head on.

Emiko cut her hand with her blade then swallowed it. She made a few hand signs then put her hand on the ground. "Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" She said. The ground cracked underneath her and a snake burst out of it. It was a very huge snake, but not as huge as Manda. The snake scooped her up before the little snakes had a chance to attack her. "It's just training, but nevertheless don't let up." She told the huge snake, Annika.

Annika slithered through the mass of miniature snakes, squashing most of them. She headed for Orochimaru in an attempt to sort of head butt him, but Orochimaru leaped up into the air to dodge it. Emiko leaped off of Annika and towards Orochimaru. She did a spinning kick, striking Orochimaru in the stomach. They both landed on the ground and Orochimaru slouched over a bit in pain. Taking this to her advantage Emiko, ordered the three snakes clinging to her body to attack him. Akuma, Haku, and Akana quickly slithered over to Orochimaru and wrapped themselves around his body, in an attempt to restrain him.

Orochimaru smirked down at the serpents then at Emiko. "I believe you forgot who I am, my dear." He said. The snake ninja opened his mouth and his long tongue shot out. He wrapped it around Emiko's upper body, pinning her arms. Then he lifted her up and threw her into a tree. The sannin loosened his tounge, letting Emiko slide down to the ground. Annika hissed at Orochimaru and slithered over to her mistress. "Are you alright Emiko-Sama?" The snake asked, worriedly. Emiko groaned out in pain, she slowly pushed herself up off of the ground. "Ow...I'm fine, but Orochimaru sure takes things _very _serious, even when it's just a spar." She said. "Of course I have to be rough on you. You won't ever improve any other way." Orochimaru replied, flipping a strand of hair out of his face.

A few of the snakes that came from Orochimaru's mouth were still alive. They made their way over to Emiko and tried to attack her, but Annika caught them with her mouth before they could reach her and ate them. "I appreciate the help." Emiko said, trying to form a smile to cover up her disgusted look. She limped back over to Orochimaru and looked at him with a smirk. "Are you going to have these serpents release me so I can fight you fairly?" He asked. Emiko laughed. "What are you saying you care nothing about fairness." The sannin laughed. "You're right." He said. "But they are quite annoying and I may just end up ripping them apart."

Emiko sighed. She may have wanted to win the battle, but she didn't want to loose her precious snakes. "Fine then. Let him go." The girl commanded her snakes. The three serpents reluctantly detached themselves from Orochimaru and slithered over to Emiko. "But it doesn't matter, I can fight you without the use of my snakes." She smirked. "Well then, quit talking and come on." Orochimaru said, returning her smirk. Emiko moved to her fighting stance then charged at the ninja. She threw a series of punches and kicks at him most of which were dodged. Emiko squatted down and spun around elbowing Orochimaru in the same spot she had kicked him in earlier.

"You like aiming low I see." The darker haired ninja said, slightly loosing his balance. Emiko laughed. "Well it seems to be your only weakness." She did a back flip leaping into the air and brought out two fuma shiruken, throwing them both at Orochimaru. Orochimaru disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He snaked his tongue around her leg and spun her around and around in a circle. Then he suddenly let her go. Emiko closed her eyes as she went flying in the air and she hit the same tree she had hit before, but this time she crashed through it and the one directly behind. The trees collapsed, barely missing her body as she lay on the ground in pain.

Emiko opened her eyes to see the sadastic sannin standing over her. Orochimaru leaned down. "You loose my dear." He whispered into her ear. Emiko chuckled manically. "I'm not done just yet." She said and disappeared in a poof of smoke. _'What?!' _Orochimaru thought. "A clone?" He asked aloud. All of a sudden a shadow hovered above him. He looked up, just as a foot met the back of his head, knocking him down to the ground. Emiko stood over him, staring down at him with a smirk. "Now what were you saying about loosing?" She asked.

Orochimaru struggled to get up, but he finally managed with the help of Emiko. "Interesting...you did better than I expected." He said, smirking. Emiko smiled. "Thanks, but it's only because of so much training." She said. "Now let's head back inside. You might want to let Kabuto check out your wounds." "No, I'd rather not." The snake sannin disagreed, as they both poofed back inside the parlor room. "Alright." Emiko said, rolling her eyes. Orochimaru sat down in his chair. "Now, what were you saying earlier about Sasuke-kun?" He asked, his gold eyes piercing her red ones. "Well..." She started.

Saskue was walking down the hallway when he heard voices coming from the parlor room. He stopped right before he reached the entrance to the room. "This morning when I was heading to your room...Sasuke saw me and he was acting strange. He tried to get a bit..touchy but I stopped him before he could get to far and I'm not so sure if he'll try it again." He heard a voice say, it obviously belonged to Emiko. There was a long silence from the other person in the room. "Well it seems little Sasuke-kun has taken a liking to you." He heard Orochimaru's unmistakable voice.

Emiko gasped. "You're okay with that?!" She nearly yelled. "No, not in the least, but he apparently doesn't know about us." Orochimaru hissed. "You're right he doesn't, neither does anyone else." Emiko responded. " They will know eventually." Orochimaru said. "And Sasuke-kun will know sooner than the rest if he doesn't learn his place." Emiko smiled at Orochimaru. "That would be perfectly fine with me. The Uchiha gets on my nerves anyways." She said. " If you'll excuse me Orochi-Sama, I'm heading back to my quaters now." "That's fine." The older shinobi said.

Sasuke disappeared in a poof of smoke just before Emiko exited the room. When Emiko got into the hallway she felt a strange presence, like someone was just there. She looked around curiously, but saw no one. _'It must just be me.' _She thought to herself. Emiko started walking down the hallway deep in thought and almost ran into someone. She looked up just in time to see Karin standing there.

"So how'd you're sparing session go?" Karin questioned. "Oh, it went pretty well. I actually won the match." Emiko said, smiling. "Really? I wouldn't have known that because you have a pretty good amount of bruises." The girl said impressed. "Yeah, speaking of wounds I really need to clean mine up. Would you mind coming with me to a river or something?" Emiko asked. "Sure, I don't mind. Besides I'd get some time away from these losers." Karin responded, referring to Jugo and Suigetsu. Emiko and Karin both laughed and headed to Emiko's room to get bathing supplies. Orochimaru sat in the darkness of the parlor room, smirking to himself. "Interesting..." He hissed, laughing maniacally.

* * *

**A/N**: So what do you think Orochimaru's planning? You can guess, but I'm not telling. Next chapter is coming soon. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

**Rating:** Mature

**Pairing(s):** Orochimaru x OC, One-sided Sasuke x OC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does. =] But, if I did, after writing this I would be horrified of what could happen. o-o

**A/N:** Update, finally! I know, I know, some of you guys have probably been waiting. I apologize sincerely.  
Hope you like it and there's a poll at the end of the chapter. Leave any suggestions. I tried to get this up in a hurry so if they're any mistakes I apologize and I'll fix them when I can.

* * *

_"So how'd your sparing session go?" Karin questioned. "Oh, it went pretty well. I actually won the match." Emiko said, smiling. "Really? I wouldn't have known that because you have a pretty good amount of bruises." The girl said impressed. "Yeah, speaking of wounds I really need to clean mine up. Would you mind coming with me to a river or something?" Emiko asked. "Sure, I don't mind. Besides I'd get some time away from these losers." Karin responded, referring to Jugo and Suigetsu. Emiko and Karin both laughed and headed to Emiko's room to get bathing supplies. Orochimaru sat in the darkness of the parlor room, smirking to himself. "Interesting....." He hissed, laughing manaically._

The sadistic sannin could never get any privacy it seemed. If it wasn't one servant it was the other prying into matters that was none of their concern. Sasuke seemed to be accustomed to it regardless of how many times he's been 'advised' not to. He did not even bother to mask his presence. Or, he was possibly making a horrible attempt.

"Orochimaru-sama." Called a voice from behind Sannin. "Yes, Kabuto?" Orochimaru addressed the ninja without even casting a glance in his direction. "Our pursuers haven't given up just yet. We may just have to flee base if they find us." Kabuto informed. "Well now, we'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen won't we?" Orochimaru asked, hinting to Kabuto that it would be more of a 'he' and 'they' effort, not a 'him, the leader' effort. "Understood." Kabuto said with a nod. "I believe Karin and Emiko are on their way out." He said. "I'm aware." The Sannin stated.

The snake shinobi clasped his hands and placed them under his chin. He seemed to have a bit of difficulty completing the task, as if his arms were stiffening. "I believe you should have asked Emiko to heal you again." Kabuto said, kneeling at his lord's side. "Well actually, she suggested that you should heal my wounds. But I turned the offer down." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Ah, you almost offend me Orochimaru-sama. Are my abilities not enough to please you?" Kabuto asked, a bit of humour lacing his voice. Orochimaru let out an amused hisss. "Kabuto, you know as well as I do that Emiko's healing abilities, though limited, are quite extrodinary."

"Indeed I do Orochimaru-sama. In fact, the fact that she was able to use basic medical ninjutsu to partially heal your arms is extrodinary." Kabuto smirked, adjusting his glasses. "But I wouldn't get too confident in her abilites Orochimaru-sama, after all you still are not able to form hand seals and the healing only lasts from a few hours to a couple of days. Therefore they need constant healing." He continued.

" But she still is not aware that this was the work of the Third Hokage. I'm highly doubting that she can completely reverse the Third's technique with her abilities and give me the ability to form handsigns. But the sheer fact that I can move them freely for a small amount of time is plausible. After all, you could not even come close to doing that Kabuto-san." Orochimaru said, making a point to his servant.

"I suppose you are right Orochimaru-sama. However I find it very strange that she has not truly taken up the field of medical ninjutsu, but only learned the basics. Contrary to when I tried with the best of my abilities, it still wasn't enough. Emiko-san must have an affinity for medical ninjutsu that even she herself is not aware of." The underling chuckled.

Orochimaru was almost grateful for Emiko's hidden aptitude. He and Kabuto had tried many things to help him regain the use of his arms; Kabuto's best medical ninjutsu, the most effective herbs that could be found, and even the fine use of chakra to manipulate the arms like a marionette. The last method being the most effective, but it didn't suit Orochimaru's taste. He was no Sasori or Chiyo of the sand, so it was up to Kabuto to enlighten him on how the method worked. However it was not only a bothersome feat to accomplish, but it did nothing for his lost ability to use jutsu by hand. It was true that Emiko's healing did not help him regain the use of jutsu either, but he had a feeling that with constant practice and maybe some tutorage, Emiko could defy all odds.

"Seems you have quite a bit of faith in Emiko-san, my lord." Said the silver haired shinobi. "But of course, after all. She is my creation. Perhaps I unraveled something upon her transformation?" The Sannin voiced his theory. "Possibly...she is your 'creation' of sorts I suppose. It seems as if your interest in Sasuke-kun has not been as strong my lord. If I might ask, is they're something irking you?"

Orochimaru's slitted eyes fell onto Kabuto's still knelt figure. "Now that you mention it there is. Sasuke-kun has been... disappointing me lately." He stated. "Ah, I see. Surely you are not reconsidering your next vessel are you?" The servant questioned. "Unfortunately, I am not. However, I believe I just may reconsider my intentions with him..." The snake shinobi said.

"How noble of you Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said with appraisal. The silver haired shonobi lfted his head to pose another question. "About Emiko-san...are you really-" Kabuto was interrupted by his master. "Are you questioning my motives Kabuto?" Orochimaru hissed, giving Kabuto a menacing look. Kabuto allowed his head to fall again. "Of course not my lord." He said, before he took his leave in a poof of smoke, leaving his master to brood.

Emiko and Karin leaped from tree to tree in the dense forest. Karin was ahead just in case they ran into some unforseen trouble. "It's good to have another female around." Karin said, glancing back at the other kunoichi. Emiko nodded, smiling bit. "But...I wonder does this mean there's more competition for Sasuke-kun?" She asked, a smirk slipping onto her face. "Huh?" Emiko asked a bit confused. "Of course not." That was the last thing it meant. Emiko was actually indifferent towards the Uchiha, that was until he started to act strangely. Now she really didn't care for him too much. "Hmph." Karin brushed off Emiko's response and continued to concentrate on the path before her.

They reached their destination in a small amount of time. Karin could sense that they were much closer to their enemies than before, but chose not to say anything. She would just keep a watch just incase they got a bit too close. Karin glanced over at Emiko as she nonchalantly stripped herself of her robes. Emiko settled herself in the water, which was suprisingly warm. She sighed in contentment and let her eyes fall close.

Why was Karin even guarding Emiko in the first place? Was it because Orochimaru ordered everyone to keep an eye on her? The two women weren't exactly friends. More like rivals for Sasuke's affection. At least, that's what Karin surmised. Luckily she didn't always voice those assumptions or she'd probably get laughed at.

"You should join me, instead of giving me that suspicious glare." The violet haired kunoichi said. Karin was taken back by Emiko's perceptiveness. "I-I'm fine. Thanks." Karin refused, an akward smile plasteerd on her face. "You seem like you dislike me. But, I don't think I've given you a reason to." Emiko opened her slitted eyes and stared into Karin's red eyes.

Karin suddenly stepped forward to the edge of the water. "Well I can't say that I like you, but I don't dislike you." She stated. Why the mixed feelings?" The snake-like kunoichi asked. " Because regardless of what you say, I'm sure you can't refuse Sasuke. And I don't care if you're one of Orochimaru-sama's 'pets' like he is, that doesn't mean you can get what you want." Karin snapped. Emiko blinked and sat upright so she could face the other kunoichi. "You're very wrong if you think that I'm after Sasuke, Karin."

"Heh. And you lie, I'm sure of it. You're after Sasuke, because if you weren't you wouldn't have tried to seduce him earlier." Karin narrowed her eyes_. 'Seduce him? Earlier?' _ Emiko thought, pondering what Karin meant. "Wait, you mean you--" Emiko was cut off by Karin. "Of course, I saw that little display in the halls earlier. I'm sure that made you get in over your head, and this morning when you slapped him it was just an act."

Emiko let out an exasperated sigh. Karin was working her nerves really bad. She had some imagination to think that. If she did see the display this morning she must not have heard what was said, or saw the entire thing. Or else she wouldn't have been assuming it was Emiko coming onto Sasuke.  
"Karin...I really think you shuld just not bother yourself with it. It's not your business." Emiko meant that Karin was dragging herself into something she had no clue about, but Karin took it an entirely different way. Karin began to get defensive. She wrapped her hand in Emiko's hair and jerked her forward.

Emiko hissed, out of anger rather than pain. "You're really getting on my nerves. Now let me go before you instigate something you wish you hadn't." Emiko warned her. Karin scoffed. Her attention was momentarily diverted when she sensed four opposing chakra's moving closer. She hoped they wouldn't get any closer. She then felt a fifth chakra source that had suddenly appeared, and was only a few feet away from her. Emiko was facing in the direction of the intruder and her eyes widened slightly. Before Karin could even see if she recognized the person, there was a pale hand on her wrist and a sword held to her throat.

* * *

**A/N:** So? What'd you think?

****POLL****

***) **Should the village hidden amongst the stones kidnap Emiko? Which would leve Sasuke and Orochimaru in a bind in which they might just have to work togther?

***)** Should Sasuke kidnap Emiko, and piss off an already ill tempered Orochimaru?

Thoughts, comments, and suggestions are all welcome. According to your prefrences, I'll try to have the next chapter up by the end of this week. Next week at latest. Fuel me with reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or else I wouldn't have killed my favorite ninja like Kishimoto-san! T-T  
**

**A/N: Look, I did it! First comeback update. There are no flying pigs, I promise. I present to you a story so far synopsis and Chapter 4, a long action filled chapter with Karin and Emiko!**

**I decided to recap a synopsis for you guys who haven't read in a while. To save you the trouble of re-reading, unless you want to.  
Story so far: Emiko is Orochimaru's servant who has an odd secret relationship with him. A Stone Village/Iwagakure kunoichi whom he injected snake DNA into as a wild gamble test.**

**Orochimaru has become fixated on her snake like abilities, and healing abilities, which somewhat help his sealed arms. She's even giving Sasuke a run for his money in terms of capturing Orochimaru's interest. Sasuke could care less about his position, but he's become overly concerned with Emiko's, even cornering her in the hallway one night. **

**Emiko proves her worthiness of being Orochimaru's new prodege by defeating him in a spar. Emiko doesn't seem to reciprocate Sasuke's sudden interest, but she reveals it to Orochimaru who finds it interesting. The Sannin has a meeting with Team Hebi and Emiko about Emiko's pursuers coming from Iwagakure and are told to protect Emiko. Sasuke makes a bold move by apologizing to Emiko in the middle of the parlor and touching her. Afterwards, Kabuto and Orochimaru discuss how useful they find Emiko to be, and Kabuto questions his master's motives only to get scolded.**

**Karin and Emiko head out to take a refreshing time at the river. Karin accuses Emiko of seducing Sasuke and becomes suspicious. Will the girls have a good time without biting each others heads off? And what about Sasuke who seems to know more than he shows.**

**Chapter 4  
**

* * *

"Karin!" Emiko exclaimed, marveling at how easy a sensor type shinobi could be caught off guard. Karin released Emiko's locks, and slowly put her hand back to her side, reaching for a weapon. The assaulter immediately caught onto her intentions and pressed the sword close enough for the kunoichi to feel the cold metal.

"I take it you're one of Orochimaru's underlings. No worries though 'cause we're just here to take back something he took from us." A male voice announced from behind Karin.

Emiko, who momentarily forgot that she was exposed due to the sudden confrontation, grabbed her kimono and tights. In most circumstances Emiko should not have been worried about clothing when a comrade's life was in danger, however she hadn't experienced situations in which she had to fight or flee in the nude. Doing something of the sort made her not only uncomfortable, but made her feel more vulnerable.

She felt that the shinobi might be more willing to talk as his first action rather than attack. Luckily, that bought her some time to throw on her clothes, disregarding her underwear in her haste.

"Something that belonged to you guys? Maybe I'm mistaken, but I thought Emiko was rightfully Orochimaru-Sama's." Karin remarked.

"Don't be snide, woman." The shinobi twisted Karin's arm around behind her back. Karin grunted, but didn't allow herself to seem weak. "Let her go!" Emiko hissed. The male shinobi turned his attention to Emiko, taking in her disturbingly snake-like appearance. "Y-You...what has that monstrous ninja done?" He questioned in shock.

"That monstrous ninja has given me new abilities and power." Emiko stated calmly. "How can you say that so easily when you were kidnapped from your village?" The shinobi asked in an almost scolding manner.

Emiko was quick to rebut, " The methods may have been dirty, but...but I admire the power he's given me." She declared. "Power? Since when have you been caught up with power?" The male asked.

"I haven't been. It's just a bonus though. Besides I still have a long way to go." Emiko stated, looking down at the dirt underneath her.

Leaves rattled as three more shinobi landed around them. "You found her! I guess this will be a breeze, contrary to what we thought." One shinobi commented. "Don't get too excited. It seems like she's quite reluctant." The male that was restraining Karin responded. "Emiko, so are you saying you enjoy staying here and serving as an underling to that ninja?" He questioned.

"I'm not an underling...I'm a disciple." Emiko stated firmly. Karin laughed at this. "So confident in that belief!"

Emiko didn't respond to Karin, but stood up to properly voice her point. "You do understand what you're saying is no better than treason, right?" The man inquired, warning in his voice.

"Well, if Iwagakure was more attentive and careful I wouldn't have gotten into this fix in the beginning. So it's safe to assume who's fault it is." Emiko hissed.

"What?! How dare you speak of your own village like that?!" A shinobi snapped, leaping from the trees at Emiko out of anger.  
"Don't Uso!" The man who seemed to be calling the shots, and doing all of the talking warned, but to no avail. Instead of aiming at her attacker, Emiko sent a snake flying towards Karin, which wrapped around the male shinobi's arm, constricting it to a point in which the sword was moved slightly away from Karin's throat.

Karin elbowed the man in the stomach, causing him to release his grip on her, then tossed a kunai at Uso, the ninja heading for Emiko. The kunai pierced his shoulder, earning a groan from the shinobi. He then used his other arm to swipe a kunai at Emiko. The kunoichi deflected it with a kunai of her own. She gave the man an uppercut to the jaw and more snakes appeared to restrain him.

"How rash. That's what you get for being hotheaded, Uso!" Their team leader scolded. The leader repositioned the sword in his grip, giving Karin a stare down. "Karin! Let's move!" Emiko exclaimed.

Without hesitation the two kunoichi took to the trees behind them. "Don't let them escape no matter what! Take her back by force if you have to!" The leader demanding earning rogers of approval.

"Karin, let's try not to kill them." Emiko said, as they leapt from branch to branch. "Tch, easier said than done." Karin scoffed, and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Please, Karin. Even if we aren't on good terms because of that misunderstanding. I'd like to not shed blood unless absolutely necessary." Emiko reasoned.

"Misunderstanding? You just won't admit it will you?" Karin chided. "We need to work together Karin. I'm sure I can take them but we don't need either of us to get captured." Emiko stated.

"I know that. Are you doubting my abilities?" Karin asked, skeptical of Emiko's intentions.

"No. Just making sure. I'm trusting you then Karin." Emiko huffed.

"Hmph. Same. But only because Orochimaru-Sama ordered this." Karin spoke. "Listen up Emiko. I'm sure they're after you, but I'm positive they want to find out where the hideout is. They're itching to get intel on Orochimaru-Sama. So, let's lead them as far away from the hideout as possible. But don't make it obvious, create a maze between us and the hideout."

"Got it." Emiko replied. Just as she finished speaking a large fuma shuriken appeared, going straight in between the two kunoichi, missing them both. However, the shuriken cut through the tree branch, causing Emiko was on the outer part to fall.

"Emiko!" Karin exclaimed. "I'll be okay!" Emiko reassured. Karin dodged as she was swung at by a fist and a kunai, running out of room on the broken branch, she took a hit to the face. She carefully side stepped the next hit, as to not fall off and kicked the other shinobi in the stomach, causing him to collide with the tree trunk. She leaped to the next branch, and threw a shuriken at the ninja's feet as soon as he stood, causing him to loose balance and fall. Acting fast Karin threw kunai, hoping her arm was as good as she needed it to be and pinned the shinobi to a tree, using his clothes as leverage.

Karin smirked at her clever plan, then tried to locate Emiko. She found Emiko leaping through trees several meters away, exchanging attacks with an Iwa nin. As they moved further, they moved lower in the trees and closer to the ground. Suddenly she was bombarded with several kunai and shuriken at once. She did her best to dodge as many as she could, but some grazed over her skin, only two were impaled though; one in her thigh and another in her arm.

Emiko sent a snake flying towards the Iwa nin, striking him on the side. The ninja fell to the ground in pain, the height enough to hurt but not enough to seriously wound him. "Don't worry." Emiko consoled. "The bit won't kill you. But you may find it hard to move." She said, and was right, as the ninja tried his best to get to his feet but failed.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, his face resting on the soil. "Because I don't wish to be captured. Whether it's to be taken back to the village or to be killed as a traitor. But I don't wish to kill you all." Emiko spoke, leaning down and prying her infant snake off of the man's body.

"Heh. So even when turned into a creature you still have feelings." He commented. Emiko narrowed her eyes, but didn't respond. She spun around and blocked a punch. Another one of the ninjas had arrived. "Think about us! You traitor!" It was Uso, from earlier.

"I do, but that doesn't give me the urge to return. Just let me do as I wish for now. I don't hold any ill intentions towards Iwa. But, I must do this first." Emiko said as she jumped to avoid a low kick, delivering a kick of her own to Uso's face just a foot away.

"Don't be so selfish!" The male shinobi screamed. He put his hands together to form hand seals and created an earth release technique. His entire body began to petrify and turn to stone. A piece of stone extended towards Emiko and she jumped out of the way as the heavy stone hit the ground.

Another aimed at her, this time from a different side. She got up to dodge, but found her feet stuck inside of a pool of mud. Glancing behind her she saw the Iwa Team's leader had caught up to her. "I apologize, but maybe the transition will go smoother if you're out for just a bit." He spoke smugly.

Emiko noticed that she could touch the ground around her, it was just her feet were stuck and immobile. Pulling out a kunai she slashed her finger open. She made a few hand

signs then grabbed hold of whatever ground she could. Annika appeared just in time, shielding her mistress from the shinobi's attack.

"Annika. I'm not sure how much I can do against that armor of stone. So I'll have you take care of it. Only do enough to get him down, nothing more." Emiko ordered her serpent. The serpent obeyed, charging in to take on the shinobi.

Emiko felt a body hit her, as she flew to the side. She opened her eyes after regaining her breath and saw Karin laying on top of her. She had pried her from her muddy prison, at the cost of sacrificing Emiko's shoes.

They both stood, standing on guard. "Yo!" Emiko greeted Karin. "Looks like I ended up protecting you after all." Karin mumbled. "Looks like it. Thanks." Emiko said, managing a smile. Karin however couldn't return the gesture, she only nodded.

The kunoichi exchanged glances and then as if reading the other's mind, charged at the male shinobi before them. The shinobi dodged Karin's kunai, punching her in the stomach as payback for earlier. Emiko punched him in the jaw, causing him to stumble back. He grabbed Emiko's wrist and jerked her forward, letting her face collide with his fist. She fell onto her back, but quickly regained her composure.

Emiko sent a trio of snakes flying out of her sleeves, towards the male shinobi who had his back towards her. He noticed them, grabbing Karin he spun around, using Karin as a shield. "Karin!" Emiko cried. She had sent venomous snakes at the man to compensate for his size in order to leave him paralyzed, but if she hit Karin there's no doubt she would be affected.

Karin somehow managed to spin in the man's hold and deliver a knee in between his legs. She skid out of the way on the ground, but was nicked by one of the snakes fangs. "Karin!" Emiko ran over to the kunoichi. "I'm fine." Karin reassured. Emiko sighed in relief then let out a hiss.

"Using your enemies comrades to gain the advantage is low!" She looked towards the male shinobi who only shrugged. Another snake extended from Emiko's sleeve and wrapped itself around the leader's body, she picked him up and threw him into a nearby tree.

Glancing up at Annika she saw the snake had successfully broken the stone armor and brought her opponent to his knees. Emiko heard the leader mumble something incoherent and turned to question him. "What was that?"

"I said, that Orochimaru has turned you into quite a creature, hasn't he?" The Iwa Team Leader responded. Emiko stayed silent and looked over at Karin. "Let's go, Karin." She said. Karin nodded, getting up they both returned to the tree tops.

_'Creature, huh?' _The thought ran through Emiko's mind.

"So that makes four. Is that all?" Karin asked, almost staggering to keep up. "That's all we saw, but we can never be too sure." Emiko responded skeptically. Emiko felt herself having no problem with Karin. In their short venture together Emiko felt that Karin was really trying to work together with her and protect each other. Maybe she had forgotten all about that Sasuke theory.

Emiko began to voice some of her thoughts on what just happened. "I do find it odd how they think I'm such a creature. I think I'm pretty human in most ways. I haven't gone cold to the world like Orochi-" Emiko was caught off by Karin.

"Watch out!" She cried, as they landed on a tree branch, Karin grabbed Emiko by the shoulders and leaped backwards with her. There was an explosion, engulfing the spot they were just at and pushing them backwards. The fire was blinding and Karin lost her grip on Emiko. Everything went deaf.

What seemed like a few minutes later Karin awoke to see an Iwa kunoichi hovering above her. Not having much time to regain her sense, Karin did the first thing her instincts lead her to do. She rolled out of the way and drew a kunai. She then stood and increased the distance between them.

"You're pretty defensive from someone who was just blow away." The kunoichi stated.

Karin examined herself and saw that the kunoichi was right. She had some bruises from the explosion. "That was pretty dangerous. I thought you were trying to capture her, not kill her." Karin said.

"That's true, but you guys were giving us a hard time. Evading this and evading that. So we decided to step it up a notch." The Iwa kunoichi giggled.

"A notch? I bet." Karin's voice was laced with sarcasm. "I had told Emiko I wouldn't kill you guys, but it seems like if you are gonna go this far I have no choice."

"Huh? How noble. Yet, cocky. Just because you defeated the others doesn't mean we will go down easy." The kunoichi spoke, charging at Karin.

_'We? There's more of you guys?'_

Karin took her stance, but felt herself suddenly in pain. She fell to her knees, trying her best to keep her eyes on the target. She was failing, as her vision was becoming more blurry with every step her attacker took.

_'Shit.'_

There was a crash as the familiar large snake appeared and rammed into the Iwa kunoichi sending her flying to the ground, unconscious. "E-Emiko...Glad to see you made it." Karin struggled to say.

"Karin, I'm sorry about earlier. It's because you were scratched by one of my snakes venomous fangs. Even though it was just a scratch and not a bite, you're probably not used to this so you're body is going to be a bit harder to control." Emiko said, sighing.

"It's fine. I won't die, right?" Karin quizzed the snake-like kunoichi.

"No, but I'm sure it won't be too comfortable." Emiko replied. Karin chuckled.

"Listen, there are probably some more Iwa nins out there. If I'm with you I'll only slow you down. I don't want you to get caught or hurt and I'm to blame. Orochimaru-Sama will be pissed." Karin concluded. "So just leave me here and keep hunting them. You can come back when they are all down."

"What? Are you sure about this? Will you be okay?" Emiko asked, feeling guilty for Karin's current state.

"I'm part of Team Hebi...of course." Karin let herself fall onto her back, her body weak and in pain.

Emiko smirked. "You're right. I'll go finish this."

Emiko disappeared. Karin was staring up at the clouds silently for the next few minutes. She heard a rustle through the bushes. She had been to out of it to keep up with her surroundings and nearby chakra. She wanted to reach for her kunai, but her body was stubborn against moving, so she just lay there.

"It's embarrassing to see you look so pitiful, Karin."

A voice sounded and Karin wanted to bolt upright out of embarrassment, ironically. Why did he of all people have to see her like this? Would he help her? Probably not. Sasuke stood over her looking not the least bit impressed. "Where's Emiko? Is she alright?" He questioned.

_'First person he asks about is Emiko when I'm in his face in pain? Cold, Sasuke. . do I look that pitiful to you?' _Karin thought, disappointment soaring through her body.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Let me know! I do hope you like it. I pulled another all nighter just to re-read, plot out, and make this. Although it was more action focused with Karin and Emiko than romance focused with Sasuke or Oro, I wanted to give you something long to somewhat make up for the hiatus. Someone had commented that they would like to see Karin and Emiko work together, so they did. ^^ I wanna thank all you guys who have favorited and reviewed up until now. I want to give a special shout out to LuxLux1, smurfflynn, marauderslashlover, xXChirushiXx, AsiaHolics who all reviewed in 2012, years after my last update! Thanks guys, and everyone else! This chapter was dedicated to all those still reading. Expect the next chapter soon!

Ja ne

xXChirushiXx


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. We know who the epic mangaka master is.**

**A/N: This is Chirushi's New Years gift! Actually, I consider this all a New Years gift since it's still January. It's for everyone, who is still around and reading, I just wanted to point out that Chi was the only one to review after my update. I hope you guys haven't forgotten I'm around! If you read, please review, that way I will know how many fans there are. After all, I do this for you guys. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"_Being defeated by these guys?" Sasuke scoffed, his distaste was evident. _

"_T-That's not it Sasuke-kun. I told her to go ahead because I was like this...her snakes accidentally caught me were going against Iwa." Karin mustered the energy to say._

_"Hmph. I don't think you have to worry about her. She won't give in just from a mere scratch, venomous or not." Sasuke commented._

"_Sasuke did you come out because you were worried about Emiko?" Karin question._

_"Baka." Sasuke muttered, turning his head away from the kunoichi._

_Karin sighed. "I'm glad."_

_"What?" Sasuke asked, confused at Karin's reaction. "I-I just thought that maybe you came to help Emiko." Karin explained._

_"And what if I did?" Sasuke asked, smirking at the other._

"_U-Um, then I'd tell you that she can take care of herself just like you said. " Karin commented._

"_Right. What does it concern you?" Sasuke asked, rendering Karin silent. The Uchiha turned his back on the kunoichi and began to walk away. "I'll get Kabuto to take care of your injuries." Sasuke was brief and to the point. His voice seemed distant as Karin finally reached her limit and passed out._

Karin's orbs fluttered open to face the grim ceiling of the hideout, her hand twitched as she imagined herself reaching out for Sasuke as he left her on the cold forest floor, waiting for Kabuto to come. She looked down at herself and saw that she had been bandaged and healed quite thoroughly. Not only her snake bite, but all of her other injuries as well. She slowly sat up, almost afraid her body would reject her movements. Surprisingly, all of the pain and weakness from earlier was gone. Kabuto had done a good job. She groaned as the events from earlier still lingered in her mind.

Karin had to give it to Emiko, she was learning a lot of skills from Orochimaru. She wasn't just being the master's pet for show like she thought. Karin wasn't jealous of Emiko and Sasuke being the most cherished pets of Orochimaru. However, she was jealous that Emiko seemed to have some interest in Sasuke, and Sasuke was going along with it. That was her assumption anyway, even though Emiko denied it. Why else would Emiko get so close and favored by Orochimaru? She couldn't see any other reason than an ulterior motive for being close to Sasuke.

Karin wondered how she stood in the competition. She had never liked the thought of Sasuke being close to another woman. Sasuke in fact, was never close or interested in any woman, until Emiko came along. Emiko's personality towards Sasuke was completely different from how Karin acted. Karin was captivated by Sasuke's handsomeness and cool air. She couldn't help acting like an admirer.

Emiko however, seemed to acknowledge Sasuke only on a fellow protege level. She had never seemed to succumb to Sasuke's looks or tough, independent personality. Why would Sasuke even glance at someone who doesn't give him much thought, while there are girls like Karin who would die for his affection? The kunoichi sat wondering what qualities she was missing to capture Sasuke's eye.

Karin was brought out of her thoughts when there was a poof of smoke. When the smoke settled Kabuto had appeared, giving her a message that Orochimaru-Sama had requested her presence. "Ugh," She groaned. "I should have been prepared. I'm in for it, aren't I?"

Kabuto didn't respond directly to her question, he only smirked and pushed his glasses further up on his nose with his forefinger. "Orochimaru-Sama will be waiting." Kabuto announced, disappearing as soon as the words left his mouth. Karin sighed, and made her way to the parlor room, knowing their was no way to avoid facing Orochimaru.

Upon entering the room chills ran along her spine. She was receiving multiple cold stares. One, from her sannin master and another from the male she admired. The two didn't really look as if they were in cohorts with each other, but they seemed to be giving her both the same gaze.

_'Failure'. _The look seemed to chastise the kunoichi. "It seems you met with unpleasant circumstances in battle Karin. I don't know whether to be proud of Emiko or to punish your ineffectiveness." Orochimaru broke the silence, pretending to contemplate over what could be a difficult decision.

Karin hung her head low during the statement, and gradually rose it to cast her gaze not at the sannin, but at Emiko who was beside him. Karin didn't express her feelings, but she felt highly accusing of the other kunoichi. After all, she was the reason she was getting scolded. First she was humiliated in front of Sasuke, whom almost confirmed that there was something going on between him and Emiko. Now, she was being scolded in his presence.

Emiko gave her a remorseful look and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say a word Orochimaru gave her a look that Karin couldn't read well. It was almost a bit scolding.

"You were in charge of watching of Emiko-san, and you fail halfway through. Luckily, Emiko-san is safe and sound. That would be the only thing saving you from being severely punished, but still a failure is a failure." Orochimaru stated, coldly.

"Orochimaru-sama." Emiko addressed, turning towards him with an uneasy look. "What is it Emiko-san? I'm busy dealing with Karin at the moment. You will feel justified if you wait just a few more minutes." The male shinobi responded.

"But," Emiko objected. "I don't really feel unjustified. Karin did try to fill your orders, and her failure is actually partially my fault I should have assessed the situation better before putting Karin in danger."

"My dear Emiko there is no reason for you to take the blame."

"It's just I would feel guilty if you were to do something extreme when it was my fault."  
Orochimaru smirked, amused at Karin's defensiveness. "So you intend to go against my decision?" He quizzed. Emiko looked down at the ground, feeling scolded for having given her input. She did not seem as if she wanted to defy Orochimaru, yet she was anxious about Karin.

"I think she has a point." Sasuke spoke for the first time since their gathering had begun. The statement caught all three other occupants off guard, and both Karin and Emiko looked surprised. Sasuke ignored their response and continued, "Although Karin did fail pitifully, it could have possibly been avoided if Emiko acted differently."

Emiko's let out a soft sigh, her attention now on their leader. She gazed at him expectantly, hoping that the additional input Sasuke gave would sway him. "I never would have guess both Sasuke-kun and Emiko-san would show such concern." The sannin chuckled.

Sasuke scoffed. "You are just dragging this on longer than it should. I was only here because you asked."

"My, my, you are impatient." Orochimaru remarked.

"Hmph." Sasuke turned and made his way out of the parlor room. Orochimaru's slitted eyes followed the back of the raven haired boy's head until he was out of sight. "Heh, I suppose I will let it be this time, but next time I won't be so lenient. I will leave Karin in your hands Emiko-san." Orochimaru said, and let out a sigh.

Emiko let out a sigh as well, but hers was out of relief. She gave a bow. "Thank you, Orochimaru-Sama."

Karin looked from Emiko to Orochimaru and also gave a bow. "Emiko-san may not be able to save you in your forthcoming failures. Be aware of that." Orochimaru hissed. Karin attempted to grip the stone floor, but only succeeded in gently clenching her fist. "I understand." Karin muttered. She stood and gave another bow, asking to be excused.

"Who would have thought you would become friendly towards Karin? I am a bit surprised by both you and Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru stated.

"I can't say anything about the Uchiha, but as for me I felt a bit connected to one of them for the first time, even though it was the sort of connection as a team. Also, it would have been wrong to punish her under the circumstances." Emiko admitted, referring to Karin, Jugo, Sasuke, and Suigetsu as "one of them".

"I see, well those kinds of feelings may not do for you in the future my dear Emiko." Orochimaru advised.

"Those kinds of feelings? I'm sorry, but I don't understand your meaning. But, it seems they may not be as bad to be around as I thought." Emiko said, glancing at Orochimaru once more before she swiftly walked off in the direction Karin had left.

"My Lord, is it really necessary to keep pampering her like that? She seems to be abusing the freedom you give her." Kabuto spoke, appearing from the black shadows of the room.  
"You shouldn't be concerned Kabuto. After all, Emiko-san is my special creation." Orochimaru said, snickering.

"Special indeed, but she shouldn't forget just who created her." Kabuto claimed.

"You seem concerned about the way I treat her? Could it be jealousy Kabuto?" The elder shinobi asked. "Of course not. If you enjoy the way that you handle her, then I am fine with it, my lord. I thought I would just advise you." Kabuto said, lowering his head in a submissive act.

"There is no need for you to meddle too much Kabuto. I can read my creations and subordinates quite well." Orochimaru commented.

"Indeed you can Orochimaru-sama."

"My Emiko-san seems to have transformed physiologically, but mentally she still behaves like an ordinary kunoichi who has yet to see the word in a dark light.

Emiko jogged down the hallway until she ran upon Karin, who looked over her shoulder curiously as she approached. "What is it?" Karin greeted.

"About today-" Emiko began. "There's no need to say anything. I know I pretty much screwed up, and you probably think so too, but you're just protecting me from Orochimaru. I don't really understand why though." Karin interrupted.

"What? I did it because I thought it was right." Emiko explained. Karin looked surprised and questioned Emiko. "Right?"

Emiko nodded. "I don't think Orochimaru needed to go very far with this. After all, I'm here and not hurt, it seems cruel to punish you just because you were brought down."

"That's a nice way of thinking you have there. What makes you think Orochimaru-sama won't hesitate to be cruel?" Karin asked, a cold tone in her voice.

Emiko seemed almost taken back by the comment and took a moment to gather her thoughts. "You are right I suppose. I'm not like that though." She finally spoke.

"Eh? Why do you care so much about me? After all, we are technically rivals for Sasuke." Karin stated, causing Emiko's eyes to widen.

"Huh? Didn't I already explain this? There isn't any sort of rivalry. I feel that way about that guy." Emiko urged.

"You say that but, it's too hard to believe otherwise. The way Sasuke acts, is just different towards you than he does towards the rest of us. He seems more overly concerned in your case, and interested instead of indifferent." Karin spoke, folding her arms behind her head.

"Really? I didn't notice that. I guess you really take notice about things that happen with Sasuke." Emiko said, still surprised at Karin's statement.

Karin nodded proudly. "Yeah, so that's why I know somethings weird. What is even weirder is that although you're one of Orochimaru-sama's followers, you haven't really been considered Team Hebi." She mused.

"About that. . .I don't really know what to say. I just didn't really involve myself and Orochimaru-sama didn't force it." Emiko muttered.

Emiko had been rather distant since her initiation as Orochimaru's subordinate. She was around Team Hebi a minimal amount of the time. Orders usually consisted of Team Hebi or Emiko separately. They did have some time together as being in the same hideout and having meetings with their mutual leader, but they never really acted much like comrades. She was always around Orochimaru and Kabuto the most, so it was easy for others to get the impression she was a master's pet.

"So even though you haven't really been considered my partner until today you would do that much for me?" Karin questioned.

"Yeah, I would. Just seeing you today made me feel a bit different about you. Honestly, I never thought much of you since I only did a couple missions with you, along with Team Hebi before, but like you said I wasn't really part of your team, I was more distant. But today I saw another side of you than just you infatuated side, you seemed to really be into working alongside me today and helping me." Emiko said, turning and flashing the other kunoichi a smile.

Karin blushed at the accusation. "I-I was just following orders. I wasn't being friendly or anything you know."

"True, you didn't want to fail Orochimaru-sama, but I think you were doing it for my sake too. Even if it was just for a bit, or only once or twice." Emiko said.

Karin turned away her head. "Whatever, don't think too much of it. We're not friends as long as Sasuke is between us."

Emiko sighed. _'How long is she going to be disillusioned by this? Maybe she is really seeing something odd going on with Sasuke that I'm missing._'

"Oh no, what if Sasuke-kun is infatuated with you? No, that can't be possible." Karin spoke, trying to convince herself more than Emiko.

Emiko laughed. "You're right, now you're thinking too much."

_'Karin makes it seem more constant or bigger than the incident that happened. Maybe she is just exaggerating it. Maybe. . .maybe I should find out.'_

They were walking in step with a relaxed pace until Karin stopped in front of one of the exits. "But seriously Emiko. . .I don't think it's a good idea to defy Orochimaru-sama. I know you're like his special pet and everything, but the only one who's been able to defy Orochimaru-sama without consequences is Sasuke-kun." Karin's tone of voice changed as she completely rotated the conversation.

Emiko chuckled at this. "There's no need to worry Karin."

"I don't know how he sees you on that matter, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I just have a weird feeling." Karin spoke.

Emiko caught Karin's gaze and stared at her curiously. "Why so serious? I don't think there is really anything to worry about." She reassured.

Emiko knew Karin was not only infatuated with Sasuke, but was very loyal to Orochimaru and showed him much respect. Maybe that's why she was wary on Emiko going against his decisions. Emiko was different though, she was special, although no one knew just how special. She wasn't worried about it since it seemed trivial in her case.

"Just my advice for you." Karin said, sliding through the exit in the wall, leaving Emiko to stare at the ashen wall. Emiko put her hands on her hips and sighed. "I wonder what was that about. The air seemed to get tense when she brought it up." Emiko whispered to herself.

Deciding that going out may also be a good idea for her after today's events, she exited the hideout as well. Orochimaru wouldn't be happy that she was leaving without notice, especially after being pursued earlier. _'I'll only be gone for just a bit. It shouldn't hurt anything.'_

Emiko made her way out of the same exit that Karin had used. She inhaled and exhaled deeply as the fresh air hit her lungs. Her slitted eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and she easily walked through a hand-made pathway of broken limbs and brush. The atmosphere was slightly warm, which Emiko didn't notice before due to her eventful day. She wondered where Karin had wandered off to. She had no clue where the kunoichi, nor the rest of Team Hebi disappeared to throughout the day. Except when assigned missions, Emiko was often inside the lair with her master. Emiko had almost forgotten how to have independence.

The serpentine kunoichi approached the sound of running water until she came upon it's source. Standing at the water's edge she stretched her arms above her head. For some reason it felt like relaxing like this was a bad choice. Maybe she should be training, or back in her master's arms, but her mind didn't want to process either of those right now. With a swift motion she discarded her clothing and shuffled into the water until it was up to her knees.

She gently sank to her knees so the water was now above her belly button. Looking down at the water, she saw a reflection of herself. She scooped water into her palms and splashed it onto her face. It was the face that she had gotten used to in only a matter of months. However, she admired it. She ran her fingers down her arm, feeling the skin that had yet to be marred after her initiation. Perfection, or at least perfection in it's nearest snake-like form. It's what Orochimaru was aiming for.

Emiko moved farther into the center of the water until she began to float. She rolled onto her stomach, holding her breath and putting her face under the water. It was silent, yet loud, and the perfect atmosphere to think. Emiko had been thinking of Karin and Team Hebi since earlier.

She wondered if she would have more exposure to them now after successfully—in her opinion—cooperating with Karin. More exposure to them would also mean being exposed to Sasuke. She contemplated if that were a good idea. She was interested in seeing why Karin had so many ridiculous assumptions for herself, but then again it may just clear up their misunderstanding about Sasuke if she is exposed to him more.

Suddenly, Emiko felt a rush of water enter her nostrils and ears as something grabbed her by the neck and shoved her into the water.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: Check out my roll! =] All in one month. I think that was pretty awesome dedication if I don't say so myself. I'm extremely busy with studying, but I'm pacing myself in increments(small bits at a time) right now, so I worked on these chapters when I took a break for a few days. I'm only going to get busier, but I will try my best to not completely abandon it while school is going, even if I have to go down to just one update a month ^^;. But hey, it beats my _ years hiatus. I think you guys will like who this chapter focuses on. *hint hint***

Chapter 6

* * *

Suddenly, Emiko felt a rush of water enter her nostrils and ears as something grabbed her by the neck and shoved her into the water. Caught entirely off guard she flailed a moment before realizing she had a hand on her neck and hit the persons arm, however from the angle her body was positioned she only succeeded in knocking the hand away a few inches. She turned as quickly as she could, her mind going to her weapons which were on dry land and much out of her reach.

She put her hands together in a hand sign, but was struck and grabbed once more. The attacker seemed to sense she would use hand signs as practically her only defense in water, and quickly eliminated that option. The attacker now had a tight grip on her neck, as well as one of her arms. Emiko had lost the breath she had been holding due to the impact and was now victim to the suffocating water. She flailed frantically trying to think of a way to retaliate but the odds of nature were against her.

Her struggling only increased her need for oxygen and her body seemed to not want to hold out much longer. When she felt her body almost give in, the attacker suddenly loosened his grip on her and shockingly, he fell into the water beside her. Finally free, Emiko turned right side up and stuck her head out of the water. As soon as the air hit her she coughed, gagging. Her vision was a bit blurry from lack of oxygen and she felt her stomach contract with each exhausted breath she took. She sluggishly made her way towards the land until she was able to kneel in the water again.

Emiko looked back at the attacker, his headband was floating in the now crimson tinged water. It was an Iwa headband. Emiko sighed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You can't be left alone even an hour can you?" A male voice asked, a bit haughtily.

Emiko's head snapped forward to see the Uchiha standing on the land, facing away. The kunoichi let out a small shriek and hugged herself in an attempt to conceal her body. "W-What are you doing?" Emiko asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

" Isn't it obvious?" Sasuke questioned, annoyance in his voice.

"Uchiha, I didn't ask for your help." Emiko hissed.

"What's with that attitude? I saved your ass and now you're being a pain." He stated.

Emiko bit her lip, realizing that he was right. "Yeah...you're right. It was unexpected though, besides don't you have any shame!" She exclaimed, embarrassed at her current nude state.

"Tch, would you have rather I let you drown?" Sasuke asked, causing Emiko to frown.

"Whatever. Just go, will you? I'm okay now, I don't need you here staring me down." Emiko commented.

"No one is keeping you from getting dressed."

"Um, I think I'd rather not be subjected to your perverseness." Emiko spoke hesitantly.

Sasuke let out what seemed to be a sigh. "Look, if you're still worked up over that incident you shouldn't worry about it."

"How can I be so sure?" Emiko asked. "I wouldn't need to lie about something that's within my access right now." He said. Emiko saw the smirk tug at the corner of his lips.

"Ridiculous. I'm need to get dressed now, so don't you dare look." Emiko warned.

"Yeah, yeah. Get it on with. I don't have all night."

_'All night? What are you doing? Waiting on me?' _The thought ran through Emiko's head, and Sasuke's next statement confirmed it.

"Looks like nothing good happens if you're alone, so I'll stay with you. But I don't want to wait forever, so hurry up."

Emiko didn't respond, but she narrowed her eyes at him and quickly slipped out of the water. She kept her eyes on him as she neared her clothing to make sure he wasn't eying her. To her surprise, he seemed to have very little interest in her being nude behind him. When she was dressed she walked past him, and then his eyes laid on her for the first time.

"I appreciate the help." Emiko said her words of thanks and walked away as if ending their meeting. She heard footsteps as he began to follow her. She ignored it and chose to stay quiet, until he caught up to her and was walking next to her, although at quite a distance.

"What are you following me for?" The kunoichi questioned suspiciously. "I told you I was going to stay with you since you have an attraction to trouble. Also, I wanted to talk." Sasuke responded.

"Talk?" Emiko asked incredulously, as if he had spoken a foreign word. When Sasuke didn't respond she continued. "Why is that? You don't have something up your sleeve again do you, cause if so-"

"Baka. Calm down already, you've been thinking about that since I first saved you, I told you if that were my goal I would have already attained it by now." Sasuke spoke, interrupting the female.

"Hmph. It's just strange of you." Emiko replied.

Silence fell between them and Emiko soon realized after a few minutes that Sasuke wasn't up to anything malicious or perverted. Emiko had also realized she was doing to Sasuke what she had did to Karin; making a preconceived image of him when they had yet to have many experiences together. _'Well, if his infatuated fan proved me wrong, then maybe I should at least give him a shot. I have been cold to them both after all.' _Emiko actually relaxed, trying to not worry herself about it anymore.

Sasuke followed her to a high lookout at which they became closer to the luminescent moon. Emiko glanced over at Sasuke. "Sorry if this isn't what you were expecting, but you don't have to stick around like I said earlier." She apologized, sitting down on the cliff.

"How did you know where this spot was?" Sasuke quizzed, ignoring the statement, and causing Emiko to look a bit puzzled.

"I may not go out much, but I do try to take advantage of the time I have out. I found this place a little while back, and I like it." She said. Sasuke chuckled, and Emiko immediately felt defensive. "What is it?" She asked.

"I figured no other person would be here, especially you." He announced after a brief silence.

Emiko gasped. "You're actually the type to enjoy nature?"

"If you wanna call it that. I come here because it has the best view of the moon, and it's a good place for thought."

"Thought? Hm, I wonder what kind of things you think about here. About how your team mates piss you off constantly?" Emiko asked, in a teasing manner.

The male scoffed. "That isn't worth putting thought into." Sasuke spoke.

"Is it just me or does being under the moon make you feel calm?" Emiko laid onto her back, gazing up at the sky.

Sasuke glanced over at her, taking in her relaxed position. "Heh. I guess you're right." He said.

"I guess we're similar in that aspect. It's a bit funny, I never imagined to be similar to you in any way whatsoever other than serving Orochimaru-sama." Emiko announced, putting her arms behind her head.

Silence fell between them once more and it was overtaken by the sounds of the night. Crickets began their chirping chatter, and occasionally there was rustling down below in the forest. To the trained ear, water ran in the distance creating a peaceful melody in the forest.

Emiko's hair fluttered as a breeze blew by, carrying with it the scent of leaves. "I've always loved nature and animals. Which is why I'm comfortable being in the state I'm in, instead of fearing myself." Emiko broke the silence.

She was feeling calmness between them that made her decide to reveal herself. Although calm, Sasuke was being visibly distant, still standing off to the side several feet away, while Emiko lay on the ground.

"I was wondering, why is it that you didn't want to return to your village?" Sasuke inquired suddenly.

Emiko was surprised and she sat up to gaze at the shinobi. "Why do you ask?" She questioned, her voice soft.

"Because normally most people who are forced into something eventually want to go back to their homes." Sasuke explained.

"I see. Well, it's not that I don't want to, it's more like I feel like I don't have to." Emiko admitted with a sigh.

"How odd." He chided. "Do you want to go back Sasuke?" Emiko asked. " Heh... No." Sasuke responded tersely.

"Come on, there's no need to act all tough." Emiko insisted.

"I am serious. I have no need of going back there. Besides, I came here of my own will." The Uchiha revealed. "Oh..." Emiko muttered. "I see, so you chose this way of living."

"Is there a problem with that?"

Emiko shook her head. " I just wonder why you would have chose to come here of your own free will. Do you admire Orochimaru-Sama a lot?"

"Not quite. The reason was for power." Sasuke spoke calmly.

"Power..." Emiko spoke. "I suppose I can understand wanting that. That's something I appreciate lately as well. Being stronger than before."

She met Sasuke's eyes. "But why Orochimaru-Sama? Couldn't you get powerful just by staying in your village and taking exams?" Emiko questioned.

"I'm different than most of you." Sasuke spoke, grouping Emiko together with others. "I don't serve Orochimaru like you may think. I'm his disciple, not subordinate."

"Hmph. I'm not surprised you see yourself that way."

"It's...for power, and revenge." Sasuke mumbled. "That's why I won't go back to my village. There is nothing there for me."

Emiko drew her knees up to her chest. "I think I'm starting to understand that icy personality of yours a bit." "Hmph." Sasuke grunted.

"That's not a bad thing...it's actually a compliment. It's like hearing you speak of this... I can kind of relate to why you act the way you do. Also, it helps me know you better since I've kind of avoided everyone." Emiko said, giving Sasuke a slightly sympathetic look.

"Tch, don't pity me." He said, turning away.

"Sasuke," Emiko spoke, calling him by his first name. Sasuke seemed to stiffen to signal he was listening, but didn't turn around.

"Misfortune picks at all of us, and we're ninja, many of us desire power. To be the strongest. But, there's no need to be so prideful." Emiko stated.

"What do you know? You don't know anything." Sasuke snapped.

Emiko was slightly taken back. "I know what you told me, and I can relate to not having a place to go to."

"What is your problem? You have a choice whether to go back or not. You don't understand what happened with me. I don't have a choice, I can't go back. Revenge is my only option now." Sasuke rebutted. "Sasuke." The kunoichi groaned.

"You want to continue to talk like you understand what I've been though?" Sasuke tempted.

"Cut out the attitude will you? I have a village, but I don't have a comforting home either. I don't have a clan...We're both the same on that, am I right?" Emiko pressed on.

A look of surprise briefly crossed across Sasuke's face, then a smirk formed.

"There was a guy who once thought he understood me. He was a kid born without parents...it's different; being born without parents and having a clan and then them being slaughtered. They're completely different so how can someone like that understand?" Sasuke's tone had became hostile, and defensive even.

Emiko gasped. "Slaughtered?" She whispered so low that Sasuke couldn't hear. "I-I..don't know what having my clan slaughtered is like." She spoke up.

"Right. So how can you understand that? Having your own brother murder them. Revenge is the only thing that will settle this feeling." Sasuke muttered, almost as if he were out of energy.

Emiko stood and walked over to him, standing face-to-face. "I may not know how that feels but, my parents lived me me until I entered the academy. They decided to abandon me and the village. Apparently they had been involved with things they shouldn't and instead of enduring punishment in the village and being called criminals, they fled." Emiko was breathing heavily after this statement.

Sasuke took her words into consideration, seeming to show a slight remorseful look.

"Sasuke, loneliness doesn't have to be from one specific cause, no matter the cause, loneliness hurts. Your pain of suddenly having your clan ripped out of your life is something I can understand. One minute they are there, then suddenly you're all alone. It's sadness, and it's also betrayl." Emiko spoke, putting a hand to her chest.

Sasuke was staring at her with interest now. "Then, is your want for power also for revenge?" He questioned.

"No," Emiko replied, causing Sasuke to look a bit shocked. "having that motive will not solve anything. It won't solve my feelings. It will give temporary thrill in the heat of the moment, but nothing else."

"Tch, suit yourself."

"I know your loneliness is probably coming from everything you've endured and even the feelings that bother you now." Emiko spoke. She began to think she said too much now because Sasuke clenched his fists.

They stayed silent for a moment and Sasuke turned around to face her with a hard gaze. "Even if you don't have a clan, why do you choose to stay around Orochimaru? None of that explains it." He asked.

"Power, I don't want to leave yet, until I've grown." Emiko stated. This caused Sasuke to smirk.

"Is it power or do you enjoy being someone's naughty guinea pig?" Sasuke asked.

Emiko's slitted orbs widened and she let out a gasp. "What the hell does that mean!" She exclaimed, looking confused.

"It's no secret, or at least to me it's not. Nothing gets past my eyes." Sasuke admitted.

Emiko's mouth was agape. "Why did you say something like that? Guinea pig? You're no more important than me Sasuke in Orochimaru-sama's eyes." Emiko struggled to say.

"I didn't talk about which one of us was more important. The point is just importance in general. I think he's blinded it to you, but you're nothing more than a tool that he uses for his fixation." Sasuke spoke.

Emiko bit her lip. She took a step closer to Sasuke so now she was only a foot away and slapped the side of his cheek. Her anger wasn't restrained in the strike, as Sasuke's lip bled from the contact. The Uchiha grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Don't be naïve." He said, as if it were simple.

"And you don't be stupid! You don't know what relationship Orochimaru-sama has with me, so how can you call me a tool?" Emiko shouted.

"Is it so hard to see? We both know Orochimaru is cold and calculating. You were an experiment after all, isn't that enough to open your eyes?" Sasuke asked, his voice rising.

"I was, but still, now he-" Emiko began but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Now what? Now he treats you like you're the most important? Because you are important, an important tool. That's how he sees you: someone who can be of use to him for a while before he discards you! But even if he chooses not to discard you right away, You won't be important as you think you are." Sasuke spoke, harshly.

Emiko couldn't believe this. First she was having a deep conversation about their own history with Sasuke, and then suddenly he bursts out with such ridiculous comments. It irked Emiko that he would say such a thing. However, it irked her even more that there was a small fear that it may be true, although she was fervently denying it.

"Did you start talking with me just so you could say stupid things?"

"No." Was his simple response. "I was interested in talking with you." He said.

"Well, I don't want to talk if you don't value my worth, degrading me to a tool!" Emiko exclaimed.

"It's not me, it's Orochimaru." Sasuke snapped.

"You're mind is clouded by whatever he's done. You're only important until something more interesting comes along. It was the same in my case when you came here, except I don't really give a damn. You're different." Sasuke stated.

Emiko tried to pull her arm away, but failed. Sasuke gripped her even tighter in response. "I don't want to hear it!" Emiko yelled.

"The truth hurts?" Sasuke questioned.

Emiko's mouth dropped open. "Truth? Who says this is true?"

"You keep denying it. What will it take for you to open your eyes? Just because he acts protective of you over anyone else and he is fucking you almost every night doesn't mean anything!" Sasuke yelled, finally fed up with Emiko's naivety.

Emiko bit her lip even harder than the last time and tried her best to keep her emotions in tact. "Are you trying to take advantage of me by putting me in such a fearful state?" She mumbled.

"Not at all. When it comes to Orochimaru, you're not like me. Instead of being independent and carefree, you're attached and seem to cling to him for dear life. At least, that's what your reclusive makes it seem like." Sasuke responded back, his tone different from his usual nonchalant one.

"You will only be deceived in the end, and broken. Orochimaru won't have a care in the world. He will discard anyone who outlives their use to him." Sasuke urged, trying to get his point across to the stubborn kunoichi.

"Why?" She whispered causing Sasuke to strain just to hear her. "Why are you bothering to tell me this? Since when did you care about what happens to me?" She asked.

"Hm, that's a good question." Sasuke spoke, causing Emiko to scowl and frantically attempt to get away.

Sasuke suddenly jerked the kunoichi towards him, causing her to almost collide into him. He looked down into her snake eyes, his emotions unclear, but his gaze softer and less intimidating than before. Emiko's gaze bore surprise at their sudden close proximity.

His grip on her wrist loosened so that it wasn't as constricting. "On a random whim out of pity?" Emiko asked, using Sasuke's tactic. Sasuke moved closer to Emiko, his lips now close to her ear. "Tch." Sasuke scoffed, and Emiko could almost feel his smirk. "You're an idiot aren't you? I'm not really sure myself, but maybe it was when I confirmed that you really are different from the rest."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? I have something planned for the next chapter, but I'm just curious on your opinions and what you guys want. Does anyone want to see anti- Sasuke, Emiko? Or would you prefer some SasukexEmiko. Or more OroxEmiko? Both? Give me your thoughts, please. =] **

**Ja ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Hi guys, hope you are still with me. I noticed the date a while back and it was my goal to make at least one update before this month was over. So I could say I've updated 2 months in a row. ;3 Then I forgot Feb only had 28 days. ^^; Luckily was almost done. I do have more coming that I'm in the process of finishing right now, but wanted to get at least 1 chap up before it turned March. =P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

**Warnings: This chapter has a bit of forceful OroxEmiko, and some light SasukexEmiko.**

* * *

Emiko felt her heart rate increase. She was feeling a bit nervous with Sasuke being so close to her. Blushing from the feel of Sasuke's breath on her ear, she turned her head away. "Everything you say just seems to be a bunch of crap." Emiko stated bluntly, successfully pulling her arm out of Sasuke's grasp. "You..." Sasuke addressed the female with a sigh. "are such a pain."

Emiko stared at the ground. "Sasuke, I believe I'm done here." She announced. "This is the end of our conversation." Emiko took two unsteady steps backwards before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Emiko was a mixture of negative feelings; distraught, confused, and doubting. The argument with Sasuke seemed to have affected her in such a way mentally that she was now tired. She couldn't believe that Sasuke would tell her such things. Didn't he have a shred of respect for the snake sannin? Emiko's worst fear that she kept putting back into the deep crevasses of her mind was that there may be some truth to it.

The kunoichi entered the hideout as silently as she had exited. Activity was dead, and it seemed like the hideout was an opposite mirror of how Emiko felt inside. However, after a few halls down before she reached her room, she felt a strong, familiar presence. She tried to ignore it and reached for her door knob when she was caught in the process.

"What do we have here, Emiko has finally returned to me." Orochimaru's voice rang behind her. "Orochimaru-sama." She greeted without turning around. "I was beginning to worry. I missed your company." Orochimaru stated nonchalantly.

"Ah, I apologize. I wanted to go out tonight, it seems I haven't been able to clear my mind since earlier." Emiko turned and flashed Orochimaru an apologetic look, before giving a deep bow.

"What is the matter my dear Emiko? Feeling a bit of pity for those from your village?"

Emiko nodded this as an affirmative, masking her true feelings for going out earlier. "Emiko-san, there is no need for that after all, you are were you belong, and you're very content am I correct?" Orochimaru's eyes displayed his eagerness of hearing the kunoichi's response. Emiko smirked at this. "Of course Orochimaru-Sama." She agreed.

"Nonetheless I find it a bit bothersome that you left without my knowledge, that's unlike you Emiko-san." The sannin pondered over this statement. Emiko's eyes fell to the ground and she slowly looked back up, determined to be honest. "Well, it's not necessary for Orochimaru-Sama to always know what I am doing right? After all, I'm always around Orochimaru-sama." Emiko spoke.

"Eh?" Orochimaru's voice raised slightly at the remark. He moved closer to the kunoichi, causing her to step back out of reflex and hit her door. "Come with me, my dear Emiko." The male shinobi demanded, causing Emiko to not hesitate to follow.

He lead Emiko into his private quarters and as soon as they were closed in he grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her into a rough kiss. "Since when did you decide to do things on your own accord?" He hissed.

"N-no, Orochimaru-Sama, it's just...I thought I would try something a little different today." Emiko spoke. "I also decided that after today, I would like to work with Team Hebi more often, instead of working solo." Emiko was staring into the sannin's golden eyes, as his fingers trailed down her chest and rid her of her wardrobe.

"Hm...I am not fond of this being done differently my dear Emiko, at least not when I am not aware. You're seeming to give off a rebellious feel. Something that I would expect from Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru stated, pinning her down onto the bed and sinking his teeth into the flesh on her neck.

Emiko let out a hiss. "But Orochimaru-Sama, Sasuke-kun is also special to you, yet he seems to do whatever he likes. So how is it a bad thing in my case?" The kunoichi asked.

Emiko must have asked the wrong question, because Orochimaru bit down even harder, sucking her neck. "My dear Emiko, you are not Sasuke-kun, but you seem to forget who your master is. You should thank me with your highest gratitude. You would not have become such a fine work if it weren't for me." Orochimaru said, gloating.

The male shinobi put almost all of his weight on the kunoichi below him, causing her to gasp, and nudge at him a bit. "Also, why is it that you wish to work with the others? You have been doing fine up until now." Orochimaru quizzed suspiciously.

"Do I not get a say in things as well Orochimaru-sama? I found that I have a new interest in it."

Orochimaru's hands ran over her body, and over her sensitive areas. "Hm, I can't seem to grant the type of independence you are wishing for at the moment. I think you should accept this without complaint. If I allow you what you wish for, you may continue on with this rebellious behavior of ideas and wants." He spoke.

"I thought I was different from the others, but you're being even harder on me than you are them." Emiko mumbled, not thinking of her words before they came out. Orochimaru however, heard them easily and let out a chuckle. "You forget you are mine my dear Emiko."Orochimaru hissed, his voice scolding.

Emiko did not like the tone of his voice. It made her turn her head away and try to inch away in fear of being scolded even more. Orochimaru wasn't intending on letting her go anywhere, as he grabbed her by the shoulders, immobilizing her and with a swift motion of loosening his robes he roughly thrust himself inside of Emiko.

Emiko bit her lips. "My dear Emiko, shall I teach you how to accept my decisions quietly and obediently?" The sannin hissed into her ear. Emiko just closed her eyes tightly, knowing how he intended to teach her. "The more you object, the more irritated I will become." He chuckled menacingly. Orochimaru pulled his length out of her and roughly thrust inside once more, and began a series of thrusts, each one with more force than the last.

Emiko clenched the sheets underneath her as the large warmth invaded her. She let out s small mewl of pleasure, but apparently that was not where Orochimaru wanted her, as he increased his speed, going deeper, and harder. The kunoichi's entire body now jerked with each thrust and she let out s short cry of discomfort. Orochimaru smirked and bit down onto her shoulder, sucking, as he kept up his fast, rough pace, eliciting more cries from the female. He grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing as he continued his ministrations. With each cry of discomfort or pain that was heard, Orochimaru only increased the roughness of the next thrusts.

Suddenly withdrawing his length, he demanded that the kunoichi turn over. Having hoped that he was done, Emiko opened her eyes, only to see a sinister grin dawning the shinobi's features. She hesitated a moment, only to get turned over by Orochimaru herself. "Get on your knees." Orochimaru demanded, and the girl although slow, followed instructions.

The sannin placed his hands on her bare bottom and pulled it closer to him as he thrust into her backside, causing her to let out an unguarded shriek of pain. "Tsk tsk Emiko-San, what did I say earlier?" Orochimaru questioned, thrusting to get himself as deep as he possible could in his new position. When Emiko did not answer his question, he gripped a handful of her hair and pulled her head back so that his mouth was next to her ear, and repeated the question.

"I—I'm supposed to be quiet and obedient..." Emiko muttered between thrusts. "Indeed, you are correct Emiko-San, but you seem to be having trouble doing that." Orochimaru teased, speeding up his pace. He moaned into Emiko's ear and sped up even more, his hips now hitting the kunoichi underneath him. Emiko's arms were getting tired, so she let her upper body fall onto the bed, while her lower half was still being held up by the sannin. She bit the covers to keep the sounds as muffled as possible. Orochimaru took this as an offer to thrust deeper into her tightness. Only after a few more thrusts, the tightness became too much as the muscles around his length clenched, causing him to climax.

He removed himself from Emiko and laid down on the bed. Emiko, was turned facing away from him, breathing heavily. "My beautiful Emiko." Orochimaru hissed, trailing a hand through the kunoichi's sweat drenched hair.

Sasuke sat in the darkness of his room against his bed. His head throbbed as he thought of the naïve kunoichi he had encountered earlier. He wasn't sure exactly what possessed him to reveal his thoughts on Orochimaru, but something had tempted him. Maybe it was because he pitied the kunoichi for being so dense. After all the things they had discussed he had figured out that she wasn't just one more person who couldn't understand his way of living.

He had got angered for a moment, but it soon disappeared once the kunoichi backed up her statements. To Sasuke's surprise she had earned a bit of admiration, although she had proven to be annoying in her denial of Orochimaru. Sasuke knew how the snake sannin ticked. Although he couldn't read his mind, he knew his maniacal thoughts, and knew that they were all simply pawns. That was the main reason that Sasuke kept his independence, not to mention that he felt as if he would easily be able to survive without Orochimaru, unlike those who clung to the leader.

Sasuke heard footsteps and looked up to see Karin passing by, who stopped when she was in front of his open door. She gasped as she noticed the Uchiha was sitting inside of his room. His red eyes, suddenly appearing in the darkness. "Sasuke-kun!" Karin greeted with a smile.

"Karin," Sasuke addressed causing Karin to tilt her head in question. "What did you think of the mission you had earlier? You know, the one you failed." He questioned. Karin frowned at this statement. "I didn't fail it! Technically...there were just some issues." Karin tired to defend herself.

"More like you just ended up embarrassing yourself. Figures you couldn't handle anything alone." Sasuke commented. Karin furrowed her brows. She couldn't take Sasuke making snide comments about her, but then again when did he ever really talk to her as a companion? Karin smiled, her face showing she had remembered something.

Karin stepped into the darkness of the room. "But Sasuke-kun, I think you should blame Emiko for that, after all she could have had better control of herself. If you had been in her place, something like that never would have happened." Karin placed her hands on her hips.

Sasuke stood up. "I don't think you're in the place to blame her are you? After all, Orochimaru is the one who assigned you the task, should you be complaining?" He asked.

"Well, n-no I'm not complaining. But just saying, I would have much preferred you. Why take up for her anyways Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked, a bit envious at Sasuke's actions. Sasuke took a few steps closer to her, causing her to step back.

"You probably wouldn't understand." The Uchiha commented.

"Of course I can! Sasuke-kun, why do you act like she is so important? There is nothing special about her, she is just a kiss up. And I bet she's probably kissed up to you too." Karin stated.

"Don't be ignorant Karin." Sasuke commented, placing his hands on either side of Karin's head against the wall behind her. "S-Sasuke-kun?" Karin gasped, her voice rising a few pitches. He watched how Karin's breathing seemed to increase as she became nervous under his gaze. Her ignorance reminded him of Emiko's denseness, but it sure didn't remind him of Emiko's demeanor around him. Karin was acting anxious and willing, as if she had always wished to be so close to Sasuke.

Karin hesitantly placed her hands on Sasuke's arms. "Sasuke-kun, if Emiko begins to works with us all more, who do you see as a better partner me, or her?" She asked. Sasuke scoffed. "You're helpful to have around with your sensory abilities, but overall Emiko would be a more capable fighter."

"What? Why do you say that? Just because she is Orochimaru-Sama's pet doesn't mean she is better!" Karin objected. "In this case it does." Sasuke stated. "At least I wouldn't have to be responsible for her in that situation."

Karin bit her lip at Sasuke's insinuation. "Why are you becoming so fascinated in her too? First Orochimaru-Sama, and now you."

Sasuke leaned closer to the kunoichi. "And you think you can compare? If that were the case, wouldn't Orochimaru be going crazy over you too?" He asked, leaning close to the female's ear.

"Maybe not for Orochimaru-Sama, but for you Sasuke-kun I'd be more than happy to try." Karin spoke. Sasuke chuckled. Karin would be the only one interested in competing, he was sure Emiko wouldn't have to compete with anyone other than himself, and she seemed to have already gained the upper hand when it came to Orochimaru's interests.

"Why would you do something like that? Just for the attention?" Sasuke asked, a tone of annoyance in his voice. Karin smirked. "Not just that." She spoke, removing one of her hands off of Sasuke's arms she reached for her jacket and unzipped it down a bit past her breasts, exposing her cleavage.

"But I'm sure you wouldn't get this from her. You think you may be interested in her, but I can change your mind." Karin said seductively, grabbing Sasuke's hand and moving it to her breast. A blush creeped across her face and she smiled at the Uchiha. "I've always admired you Sasuke. So I think that is something you should consider. Emiko never once took notice of you, at least the way I do." She spoke.

"What do you know?" Sasuke questioned the girl. Karin took Sasuke's hand and drug it over her nipple, letting out a moan. "Sasuke-kun," Karin said, her breath becoming hitched. "I'm not sure if I will be the first, but I'm sure I can be the best woman you've ever had. I'm yours to use as you please Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke pulled his hand away. "Heh, what makes you think I would want you in the first place?"

"Because the way you seem so concerned about Emiko, I'd imagine you want her in this way, but I want to prove that I'm better." Karin stated.

"Are you sure about that? Besides, even if I did want her, what makes you think you could satisfy me?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, at least I understand you better than she does Sasuke. All she ever does is act like she's better than you and hates you!" Karin exclaimed.

"Understand? You think you can do something like that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Of course! Anything when it comes to you Sasuke-kun." Karin responded. "I think you're delusional." Sasuke spoke, causing the kunoichi to gasp. Sasuke's gaze met Karin's surprised stare.

"You think I'm easy taken, and you've just put yourself out so easily. If you're so interested in comparing yourself fine, but you really should know that Emiko would not have offered herself so randomly and easily. It's a turn off. Especially when you don't understand a thing." Sasuke commented, causing Karin's eyes to widen and her hands to shoot up to cover her mouth.

"Sasuke-kun, but why?" Karin asked, her voice getting louder. "I'm not interested." Sasuke spoke briefly, turning his head away and rubbing the back of his head to display his lack of interest.

"So, you think Emiko would be better than me?" The kunoichi asked, frantically. "Who knows? But I know one thing, she wouldn't be near as annoying. You can leave now." Sasuke spoke.

Karin bit her lip, biting back the anger as well as tears that stung her eyes. "Fine!" She shrieked, fumbling with her zipper to awkwardly zip up her jacket, before storming out of Sasuke's room, not bothering to look back.

Emiko lay there in the darkness, staring at the wall. She had yet to fallen asleep, mainly because she was not comfortable in the least. After Orochimaru's "punishment" she had just lay there stiff, and calm, waiting on the shinobi to fall asleep which he soon did. From then on she had simply been gazing at the wall in disguist. She felt herself began to get angry, but she couldn't just lay beside the shinobi that made her that way, because she would never fall asleep if she did.

Smoothly getting out of the bed, she went to use Orochimaru's shower, turning the water on nearly scalding hot she scrubbed herself vigorously from head to toe. She wanted to turn "Orochimaru's body" back into her own. She was frustrated. How could the one time she try to do something without Orochimaru's say end up so horribly? She received not only a lecture and a scolding, but also punishment as well.

She knew that Sasuke didn't receive punishment for anything he did, and even if Karin did something wrong, her punishment was of this nature. It was as if Orochimaru absolutely hated the idea of her being independent. Although she was used to obeying his orders without question, she still felt like she had a life of her own. Orochimaru hardly scolded her, making her feel most special out of everyone. He also claimed her as "his" which Emiko took as an act of protectiveness and possession, but she didn't know that the possession was to such an extent that she couldn't even act for herself.

Words rang through her brain from hours prior. "The truth hurts?" The Uchiha's calm voice echoed through her mind. She couldn't deny that she was attached to Orochimaru like he had stated. She had hardly ever been independent from him, which may have only lead to this problem worsening since it's the first time the sannin has seen such "disobedience" in his subordinate.

_'A tool that will only be discarded.' _Emiko clenched the cloth in her fist. _'That can't be true.' _Emiko wanted to convince herself, but what Orochimaru just showed to her wasn't her "specialness", but his need for her to obey him. He didn't budge despite her protests, which weren't all out of place since it seemed like some of the others get to do things for themselves, some if not all of the time._' Why is he so cold?'_

"_Cold and calculating...?" Emiko whispered to herself. "Wasn't that what he said earlier?"_

Emiko clenched her head in her hands. Why was this seeming to be true?

All of the ridiculous statements and comments the Uchiha had made, why couldn't Emiko say they were all lies now? Was she really only good enough until he created or found something better? According to Sasuke, it was very likely to happen since Orochimaru had been almost infatuated in Sasuke's well being before Emiko had came.

Emiko felt a bit sick to her stomach, she couldn't just shrug it off and admit the Uchiha was right. Maybe she had hoped that Orochimaru would secretly care for her. She cared for Orochimaru but how far did it extend? Emiko wasn't sure of herself being in love with the Sannin, but she knew she carried a high level of admiration and attachment to her leader.

The kunoichi may have been slowly growing adoration for him, mistaking his possessiveness for caring. She let the water deafen her. The more she thought, the more she found that Sasuke was right. Even though Orochimaru may take advantage of her body and act protective doesn't mean anything special. It doesn't mean that he cares. If he cared he wouldn't be so demanding to the point of making Emiko so submissive.

Emiko felt a bitter taste in her mouth. She bit her lip, drawing blood. Why was this just now dawning on her? How come it took her this long just to realize she had been overlooking all of the details and putting so much trust into her leader. Although one generally wouldn't have a good impression of a shinobi who kidnapped you and experimented on you, when there was no means of immediate escape you had to adjust. In the process of adjusting Emiko became more and more comfortable around Orochimaru with his countless praise, his touches that made her body on fire, and the fact that no one else received such treatment. With such a master on top of receiving the chance to become stronger, it seemed like Emiko actually didn't have it so bad here compared to living alone in her own village. But it was all just a nice mirage of what was really going on inside the Sannin's head.

Emiko stepped out of the shower, drying her body and leaving her hair wet. She walked back into Orochimaru's room, stopping a moment to see if he was awake. Upon confirming he was still asleep, she grabbed her clothing that had been carelessly discarded on the floor. She cringed at the thought of putting it on again, as it only reminded her of earlier, so she stepped out into the hallway wearing only a towel. With no concerns she trotted to her room and changed into a pair of tight fitting shorts and a top that showed off her stomach. Equipping a few weapons she began to trek through the lair, almost on the complete opposite end, wanting to distance herself from Orochimaru's room.

The sannin would probably be irritated once again if he found Emiko missing, so she had to be careful. As she walked, she kept her gaze on the ground in front of her. She passed by the parlor room and felt as if someone were watching her. Emiko suddenly spun around with a kunai in hand, only to have her wrist grabbed mid-air. "Uchiha!" Emiko gasped, withdrawing her weapon and giving him an awkward smile.

"You even draw weapons in your own hideout?" He questioned, causing Emiko to laugh. "Yeah, a bit crazy I guess. I think I'm just a bit defensive is all." She explained.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the kunoichi. Emiko averted her gaze not wanting to elaborate. "How did Orochimaru take your disappearance?" Sasuke questioned, causing Emiko to gasp. His voice was low, just loud enough for her to hear. It was as if Sasuke knew Orochimaru wasn't going to have a pleasant response.

Emiko flashed a strained smile. "I guess you're looking for me to say, you were right, huh?" Emiko replied in a voice just as low.

"Not necessarily. But I guess something did happen." Sasuke spoke, his arms crossed. Emiko turned and began to walk away. "If you want to say that. I'd rather not be here at the moment though, so I'm going to get away for a bit. If you want to follow me to tell me that I'm dense again, I don't care." Emiko stated as she headed for the nearest hidden exit.

"I would hope you realize that without me telling you." Sasuke spoke. There was the sound of slow footsteps down the corridor which alerted the two shinobi. Both of them swiftly disappeared out of the exit without another word.

"I wonder who that was." Emiko spoke, breathing heavily. She had gotten startled. "Most likely Kabuto." Sasuke said. "But you do know if Orochimaru wasn't happy then, he surely won't be happy now."

"I know, I know. Less talk, more walking." Emiko spoke, tugging on Sasuke's arm. "If you're coming, come on." Emiko said, dashing away in fear of still being spotted if she was still close to the hideout. She ran until she was a decent ways away from the hideout and shrouded in the forest. Looking behind her she figured Sasuke decided not to follow until she pushed through the next set of brush only to see him standing in front of her.

Her eyes widened, surprised to see him standing there. "And I thought your senses were sharp." Sasuke commented, noticing her expression. "T-they are, it's just I haven't settled down yet." Emiko explained.

"Why so anxious? What happened with Orochimaru anyways?" Sasuke quizzed. Emiko sighed. "You made me look like an idiot who doesn't know anything, and he proved it." She said. Sasuke was silent.

"I'm not even sure what to think anymore. Who would have known you were right? And you just suddenly spewed out all of that it was just hard to believe." Emiko stated. "Well, there was no use in being indirect about it. I know the truth, so it's only reasonable that you do too." Sasuke responded.

Emiko smiled. "It's still a bit unbelievable." Emiko was in front of them leading the way through the forest. Ironically she lead the to the spot where Sasuke saved her earlier that night.

"Have you even slept?" Sasuke asked, noting that it would be dawn in a couple hours. "No...how about you?" She looked over at the Uchiha. "No. I was actually a bit curious as to what was happening with you. I wondered if anything I said sank into that thick head of yours." Sasuke admitted.

Emiko pouted. "No need to make fun of me. I couldn't sleep, but it was a bit hard considering who I was sleeping next to."

"Sleeping next to? Now you're admitting what you're doing with him that you think is such a secret?" Sasuke questioned.

Emiko blushed. "It's not like that...you were right, but it's not like I wanted to this time! I really just wanted to be alone, but I made him unhappy." She spoke quietly.

Sasuke looked at her curiously. When she was silent for a few moments he just sat down on the ground and laid back, his gaze toward the sky. "I take it you want to know what happened?" Emiko asked, feeling Sasuke's curiosity despite his lack of words.

"Mm." Sasuke grunted affirmatively. Emiko sighed, pondering where to begin and simply decided to just give out the details as they came to her. "Well, of course he was angry that I disappeared without notice and when I mentioned that I usually am always with him and this was a first and should be okay." Emiko began.

"I also told him that it wasn't necessary for me to let him know each and every time and I think it set off his anger big time. When he got me in his room he said I was doing things of my own accord." Emiko continued. " That does not surprise me, after all it doesn't seem he really cares about your wants." Sasuke spoke.

"I told him it was just something done differently today and I also would like to work with Team Hebi more. He rejected both of those ideas and said I was being rebellious, like you would be Sasuke." Emiko said, sighing.

Sasuke scoffed. "Of course. I won't be caught in his circle as a puppet. But I am sure it didn't give you a good impression."

"No...and well he basically told me that he is my master and I get no say in anything. I tried to rebut a few times, but it was useless...all he did was tell me I need to learn how to obey quietly, and that's when he tried to "punish" me in a way that would be hard for me to remain quiet. It's not that he's never been a bit forceful, but this was the first time it was actual "punishment"." Emiko Stated, taking a breath and slowly sliding down onto her bottom.

"I hope you aren't giving details because I don't want to be disgusted." Sasuke spoke snidely. "No...but you can imagine it didn't go too well and so I didn't sleep after that, then tried to scald and scrub my skin off before I ran into you. I didn't know feeling like a "tool" made you feel dirty and upset." Emiko commented. Tears stinging her eyes.

"Well, are you still having doubts about what I said now?" Sasuke questioned. Emiko shook her head 'no'. "Not at all, but it's just hard to accept. Why did you even want to tell me that? Why didn't you just let me go on and continue to be dense and used for Orochimaru-Sama's best interests?" Emiko turned towards the shinobi with a puzzled look,trying to hold the tears in, but one escaped down her cheek.

"Because, I felt you were pitiful. It was a bit frustrating pretending not to know anything, when you were being so dense, truly ignorant." Sasuke spoke, staring at the sky. "Way to make me sound horrible. That doesn't sound very considerate either." Emiko frowned.

"I felt that you were in a place I once was, except you are captivated by Orochimaru and swooned by so many false treatments. He promises you that you will be the best, but he only cares about himself. And the way you seem to be so attached to him, it's obvious that would be hurt the day he decides you're useless to him." Sasuke said, his eyes wandering over to Emiko.

"I still don't understand why you'd even care. It's not like I've ever been considerate to you for you to be that way to me." Emiko mumbled, drawing her knees up to her chest.

"You already asked me that question. I don't feel like answering it again." Sasuke commented, sighing.

Emiko thought about their talk earlier. "Sasuke, what did you mean I'm different from the rest?" She asked, sniffling.

Sasuke smirked. "You're asking every possible question, I figured that would be next. Well, in short I mean you're different from most people and girls I meet. Most kunoichi I meet are automatically infatuated with me the moment they see me, and they never want to leave my side. You weren't like that in the slightest. Also, you weren't a person who just assumed they knew everything about me and could understand the things I felt. You actually proved that you know what some of it feels like."

" I see...I guess it would be annoying that you have to deal with girls being all around you no matter who you meet. You don't seem like the type that enjoys picking up random girls for a night." Emiko spoke, chuckling.

"Just because I don't like random girls does not mean I don't like girls at all." Sasuke responded. Emiko wiped her eyes and titled her head. "What does that mean? Could it be that you like a girl you know? Karin?" Emiko asked, almost incredulously.

Sasuke didn't look impressed. "No." He said flatly. "And the reason why I don't seem to like girls is because they are all uninteresting to me."

"Oh? Even me? You seem to not mind talking to me for me to be uninteresting." Emiko teased. Sasuke sat up, facing the kunoichi. "You're the exception. You are interesting." He said, as he leaned close to Emiko's ear. Emiko gasped. "What do you mean?" She asked, confused. Sasuke's breath was hot on her ear, and soon she felt Sasuke's lips warm against hers.

Emiko's eyes widened as she pushed him at arms length. "S-Sasuke?! What do you think you're doing?" She stuttered. "Just checking something." He responded. "U-Um are you even thinking correctly? Do you know what-" Emiko began to question his coherency. "Of course I do, baka." Sasuke chided.

Emiko gazed at Sasuke, who gazed back with an amused look. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she didn't resist or move, only stare at him curiously. He leaned forward and captured her lips once more. Although this was strange for Emiko, having only kissed Orochimaru, it didn't feel bad. Instead of the usually hungry, strong, feverish kiss that always lead to something more, she was experiencing a more experimental kiss.

Surprisingly, Sasuke's lips were warm and soft, causing Emiko to feel warm just from the contact. Emiko hesitantly kissed him back, and he moved his lips from her mouth to the top, bottom, and sides, of her neck. The kunoichi moaned as the shinobi gently sucked at various spots. She placed her hands on his arms, and tilted her neck up a bit. The soft ministrations felt very pleasing, and Emiko didn't even consider the possibility of marks being left behind.

This time Emiko initiated the kiss. The careful touches feeling very refreshing. Sasuke kissed back trailing his tongue across her lips to see what reaction he would receive and received her opening her mouth and pulling him closer. Emiko grabbed Sasuke's hand, trailing it across her stomach.

"Sasuke..." Emiko breathed. "I know I also joked before about you wanting to do perverted things to me, but now I really don't mind."

"If you haven't figured out by now, I think of you differently than I do other girls, besides do you have any clue what you're saying?" Sasuke urged.

"What? But didn't you kiss me so you could lead up to that?" Emiko questioned.

"I'm not Orochimaru." Sasuke seemed almost offended. "I don't have any intention of that, I just wanted to test what I really thought about you."

Emiko looked at him as if he were insane. "Did you seriously not have anything perverted in mind?" She quizzed. "I didn't. Besides, it would definitely be too awkward for you with what happened to you earlier with Orochimaru." Sasuke admitted.

Emiko smiled. "I really appreciate the thought Sasuke, but I'm fine about that now, I just need another one that's more refreshing. So please Sasuke, don't stop." Emiko begged for more.

Sasuke sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't feel like doing that."

"Fine..." Emiko spoke feeling a bit awkward. Sasuke got up, and Emiko did as well. "Besides, I find it a bit disgusting for you to want me to do that in your state of having being scolded and taken advantage of." Sasuke stated, causing Emiko to look at the ground. "Oh, sorry...I wasn't really thinking...it just felt good at the moment. Let's just forget about this okay?" Emiko announced hurriedly, feeling embarrassed.

Sasuke didn't respond to her comment. "It's almost dawn. You should get back soon or else you'll get it worse the second time around." He said. Emiko took a moment to process his statement before nodding.

When Emiko got back to the hideout, the first person she ran into literally, was Karin. Karin grumbled, glaring at the kunoichi. "Karin." A voice spoke behind her. Karin turned to see Sasuke standing there. She jumped in surprise. "Sasuke-kun!" Karin cooed. "Karin," Sasuke spoke seriously. "I need you to tell Kabuto that Emiko was with you for a couple of hours."

"What?" Karin asked, confused. "Why do I need to do that? She wasn't!"

"I know she wasn't, but that's what I want you to say so Emiko won't get in trouble for leaving by herself at night." Sasuke stated.

Karin pouted. "What do I get out of this? It's not like I want to help Emiko out."

"If you're smart you will do it." Sasuke spoke. Karin sighed. "Fine, if you say so. But I wish I got something in return."

"Don't be delusional." Sasuke spoke, turning and walking away from the two kunoichi.

Karin looked at Emiko and raised her eyebrow. "Don't just stand there. Come on."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Don't know if it what you guys were expecting. I have more that will be up soon, so please leave me your comments and thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: I actually realized I wrote a heck of a lot. o-O More than I thought. So I'm breaking it down into more chapters for you all. I hope you guys don't mind the longer chapters though. I'm finding where to begin the new chapter in order to keep them from getting insanely long. ^^ This chap is KarinxSasukexEmiko...not as a threesome pairing, but just featuring all three of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Emiko yawned, and stretched out on her bed. She had only slept until evening after being awake all night. She covered her head with her sheets. She couldn't believe what happened in the past day. Orochimaru punished her and proved he doesn't care about her, and Sasuke kissed her and she asked for more. Emiko didn't understand it. She was just so distraught she wanted comfort in any form and fashion.

The days passed by quickly, Emiko listened to her orders without complaint and avoided punishment. She didn't avoid Sasuke, but she tried to ignore him, never saying anything to him when others were around. No one thought much of that however, since no one ever saw them talk much to begin with. When no one was looking Emiko gave him an unsure look, and he looked as calm as ever.

Emiko started the day off venturing out, telling Orochimaru that she was going to partake in pet training, but it wasn't quite the truth. She just wanted to use an excuse to get away. "Good moring Karin." Emiko chimed as she passed by the other kunoichi, who just looked at her dumbfounded.

Karin was acting strange, as always, yet even more strange towards Emiko only if that was possible. She was once again acting as if she had distaste for Emiko. Emiko was unsure what would have made such a change, but it didn't sit right with her. "Karin." Emiko repeated once the kunoichi was silent for a while.

"What?" Karin asked, a bit annoyed. "Why don't you come with me? It's been a while since we were together." Emiko stated.

"Since when do we do things like that? It's not like we're on a mission." Karin scoffed.

"Well, no but the more we get used to each other even outside of missions will help when we do have them." Emiko said, reasoning her way through her suggestion.

Karin sighed and grumbled something inaudible. "Fine. Let's go. Do you want to train?" She spoke up.

"That would be nice." Emiko agreed.

The two kunoichi headed into the forest, walking silently beside each other.

"You're not tired are you? You've been working a bit lately." Karin commented.

"Have I? It hasn't been affecting me really, I've barely noticed." Emiko shrugged it off with a wave of her hand.

Orochimaru although not directly punishing, seemed to hold something against Emiko. He gave her simple orders to fill, but he seemed to be avoiding talking to her almost as much as she was ignoring Sasuke. By keeping her busy with simple tasks, he also kept her out of his room except for the few times he decided to call on her. Emiko figured it was a form of indirect punishing for having made him mad days ago, and another way of saying that he was the one in control.

She felt as if it weren't going to get any worse than it already was. She was still bothered by the things that happened and wanted to distance herself from Orochimaru. He was keeping her busy lately, and unbeknownst to him it was actually a relief for the kunoichi because she didn't have to put any effort into avoiding him.

Her wishes were being granted for now, but she had no idea how she would react once Orochimaru finally made her be by his side again. If she protested it would certainly lead to trouble. So maybe she would have no choice but to give in.

"Well, you're doing good as long as you follow what Orochimaru-Sama tells you." Karin remarked. Emiko only nodded. It seemed everyone but her was aware of the extent of Orochimaru's wrath. Although Karin wasn't as informed about Emiko's situation as Sasuke, she still held some of the sensibility when it came to the sannin.

The two heard what seemed to be like the rapid chriping of birds in the coming from the east. "Birds?" Karin quizzed, and jumped as the noise ceased and was followed by a crashing noise.

Emiko recognized the sound differently than what Karin suspected and jogged in that direction, leaving Karin following aimlessly. "Where are you going?" Karin asked. Emiko didn't respond. She quietly positioned herself beside a tree and looked into the clearing.

She had been right, the chriping was actually the sound of a jutsu. Sasuke stood alone on top of a source of water. Except from the direction that Emiko and Karin had come from, the place seemed as if a lumbar jack had set up work there and destroyed many of natures works.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Karin asked, until she stopped beside Emiko and noticed the Uchiha. She gasped, obviously not expecting Emiko to have sought him out. She looked over at Emiko and saw a small smile grace her face. Emiko felt as if she were being stared at and looked over to see Karin all but scowling at her.

"Eh, what's up?" She asked, feeling uneasy at the sudden expression. "Nothing, I just thought you were doing something productive, but never mind." Karin put her hands on her hips. "Anyways, we should go now before Sasuke sees us. This is close to spying and I'm not sure if he'll be happy with you here."

"It's too late for that."

They both jumped as they heard Sasuke's voice approaching them. "Sasuke-kun, we're sorry. She was being annoying, I don't know why she came here, but I'll take her away." Karin offered, perking up.

"I don't care if she's here or not." Sasuke spoke, indifferently.

Karin bit her lip. "But Sasuke-kun, she's only be in the way. You're on a different level than she is anyway."

"Hmph. Maybe so, but maybe I should test how well she can keep up." Sasuke spoke, locking eyes with Emiko and smirking.

Emiko smirked as well. "You're challenging me, huh? It's pretty bold, since you never have before."

Karin frowned at this. She did not like this interaction between them, and wasn't afraid to show it.  
"Emiko, I'll gladly spar with you!" Karin spoke.

Both the Uchiha and Emiko gave Karin a look of disbelief. "What is that look for? I'm not weak, you know." Karin defended herself.

"I know you aren't. I just never expected you would want to." Emiko said.

"You'll only serve to embarrass yourself." Sasuke muttered.

This commented seemed to set Karin off as she wanted to prove herself. She charged at Emiko, kunai in hand and stabbed her in the abdomen. There was a poof of smoke and a snake fell into the water and slithered away.

"What?" Karin looked around dumbfounded. "Did she just turn into that snake?" Karin asked, raising her voice in surprise.

"That was...a substitution." Sasuke said, letting out a sigh. "Really? Your eyes are impressive Sasuke-kun." Karin commented, forgetting that she had yet to find the real Emiko.

"Karin!" Emiko rang out, causing Karin to gasp and look where the sound had came from: right above her. Emiko landed a punch to Karin's face, sending her flying several feet away and tumble to the ground.

"Tch" Sasuke scoffed, not surprised at the inevidable. "She only does what she wants, and it's annoying that she doesn't realize her limits." Sasuke commented.

"Only does what she wants? Not quite, I remember her doing something for Sasuke, not very long ago." Emiko said, smiling. Sasuke looked at her, his memory quickly recalling what she meant. "That was more in your benefit." He announced.

"Yeah, but it did help. So thanks a lot." Emiko said in a whisper.

"I didn't really expect you to thank me after all this time." Sasuke spoke.

Emiko looked over at Karin who was still rubbing her bruised cheek while sitting on the ground.

Emiko looked at Sasuke and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry...it's just I wasn't sure if it would have been appropriate to talk to you. After all you think I'm disgusting after what happened, and I guess I have to agree with you." She muttered.

"I never said that you were disgusting. I just said that act would be during that circumstance." The male shinobi revealed.

Emiko gave him a curious look, but then quickly remembered their surroundings. "Do you have to mention that here?" Emiko whispered harshly.

"Is there an issue?" Sasuke questioned.

Emiko wanted to think she seriously didn't hear such of question. "Of course! Karin-"

"Karin is not important in this matter." Sasuke interrupted.

"But she likes you and she'll flip out on me." Emiko urged.

"Well, the feeling isn't mutual so she'll get over it." Sasuke remarked coldly.

"Sasuke...are you serious? That stuff you said before. Are you sure you aren't confused?" Emiko questioned.

"You're seriously becoming a pain by basically asking the same thing over and over. I already gave you my answer. So I have to spell it out in clear letters for you?" Sasuke asked, groaning.

"You may as well. Because I am still having a hard time believing it."

"The first time, you were pissed at me. The second you were upset that I had spoken the truth. You have no excuse to be dense now. Apparently...I think of you in a different way than I see most people here. While Karin annoys me, I actually don't mind being around you and aside from that I respect you more than the others. It bothers me that you're so attached to Orochimaru." Sasuke spoke. He was now standing directly in front of her, facing down into her gaze.

Emiko placed her hands over her mouth. "And you call me an idiot? Orochimaru-Sama surely won't approve of that." She said, hesitantly. "Hmph. I'm not sure I really care." Sasuke said, a snide smark appearing on his face.

"What are you guys talking about? You basically forgot I'm here!" Karin whined, dusting her bottom off and heading towards the two.

"So, whoever draws first wins." Emiko stated, suddenly changing the subject back to their sparring. Sasuke smirked, as Emiko leaped back a bit, putting them at an even distance. They both stepped off at the same time, heading towards each other. Emiko had already drawn her dagger, Sasuke had yet to do the same.

Emiko adjusted her dagger, ready to aim for her spot. When they were nearly two meters from colliding, Sasuke's hand reached for his sword. Emiko smirked and with a burst of chakra, attempted to close the distance at an accelerated rate, however by the time she had managed to get her dagger under Sasuke's chin, he had his sword against her neck.

She gasped, not expecting his reaction speed to pull through. They stood there in that position, staring the other down. Karin cheered Sasuke on with affectionate words, and giving a few degrading comments to Emiko. It seemed as long Sasuke was there, it was almost no chance of Karin being any more friendly than she already was.

Emiko looked over to Karin and chuckled. "I guess you're right. I was too slow? Maybe I should have taken it more seriously." Emiko tried a friendly effort of agreeing with Karin's comments about her own flaws. Karin smirked, pleased she seemed to be getting through to the kunoichi. Emiko relaxed her weapon, and felt Sasuke do the same. Emiko's eyes flicked back towards Sasuke, only in time to get hit in the abdomen and sent flying backwards.

Emiko fell through the water and quickly resurfaced. "No fair! You caught me off guard!" Emiko complained. "Always keep your guard up against the enemy." Sasuke scolded.

"But it was just a spar." Emiko stated. "Did I say I would go easy on you just because it was a spar?" Sasuke gazed at her expressionlessly.

"No, but I figured since you-" Emiko cut herself off, once again about to loose her tongue and say whatever.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her for her to continue.

"I...thought you respected me too much for that." Emiko said, smiling at the shinobi.

Karin scoffed. "Respect? Why the hell would Sasuke respect you? He's on a different level than you are so he has no need for that."

"You're right Karin. I guess that was silly of me, huh?" Emiko rubbed the back of her head.

Although Emiko spoke puzzles to Karin, Sasuke understood her indirect question.

"Respect or not. While going head to head, you're no different from anyone else. Except, I may spare you from being killed." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Ha, well I guess that's as much of a perk someone would get." Emiko said, teasingly.

Emiko swam to shore, getting out and wringing her clothes out against her body the best she could. "This is not comfortable. I didn't plan to get wet." She groaned.

She looked over at Sasuke. "I'll get you yet Sasuke. Just wait." She said with a smirk. "Heh." Sasuke didn't object to the challenge.

* * *

**A/N: Please review guys! Thanks for reading. =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Naruto**

**A/N: Lots of Emiko brooding over her thoughts, and implied SasukexEmiko in this chapter!**

* * *

Emiko changed into a pair of dry clothes, all the while thinking of what Sasuke had said earlier. Looking into her mirror, however she almost jumped out of her skin as the door creeped open and the snake sannin entered. "Orochimaru-Sama!" She exclaimed.

"My dear Emiko, you've been serving me well. I expected a bit of resistance, but I am proud there is none. Shall I reward you once for your effort." Orochimaru asked, and before Emiko could ask he slipped his arms around her waist, and placed his hands on the fabric of her clothes.

So much for avoiding the sannin. It seemed like Emiko's plan wasn't in her favor. She felt that giving in to him would only lead to her defeat and her remaining chained. There was a tap at the door.

Orochimaru was caught off guard and removed himself from Emiko. They both stared at the door, wondering who could have had such timing to interrupt. Orochimaru crossed his arms.

"Emiko." Sasuke's voice uttered on the other side of the door. Emiko gasped, although Orochimaru paid no mind to this she felt increasingly nervous.

"Emiko." Sasuke repeated after getting no response. "I'm coming in." Sasuke opened the door and stood in the door way. "Some nerve you have Sasuke-kun. Coming into a woman's room without permission." Orochimaru commented.

"Sorry, I was looking for her. We didn't quite finish our sparring." Sasuke announced.

"Ah, I see. Well sorry to be in the way. I trust you will help make Emiko-san more lovely." Orochimaru said. He let a small smirk slip onto his lips before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Sasuke and Emiko were both silent, and unmoving until Orochimaru's presence had completely vanished.

"You've got some great timing." Emiko commented, letting out a sigh of relaxation. "I had a feeling I might have." Sasuke spoke haughtily "What? How could you know?" Emiko quizzed. "Just a feeling." The Uchiha spoke.

"So, you want to finish training now?" Emiko questioned the shinobi. "Not just yet, it was really an excuse." Sasuke spoke. He turned and headed towards the door. "I wasn't done with my individual training before you and Karin interrupted me." He said, and slipped out of the open door.

Emiko smiled to herself, she closed the door and turned towards the mirror only to frown. She looked totally in disarray. Well, at least her clothes did. _'Well at least he got out of that fix'_

Emiko had thought too soon, as Orochimaru summoned her for what was left undone earlier. Again Emiko felt hesitant and unsure, but she complied. For some reason she felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness. Orochimaru using her until he was satisfied didn't seem to help. He seemed to have energy from letting her rest from his bed for a couple days. Emiko however, was quickly drained of energy and asked if they could stop early because she wanted to sleep.

Orochimaru replied with telling her that it was nonsense, and she should be glad that she was able to please him right now, instead of disappoint him. Orochimaru seemed to fall into a comfortable slumber after using the majority of his energy. Emiko, although tired spent another restless night tossing and turning. She knew it was nightfall already, and had been for a while, although she had been brought here right before sunset.

Emiko sighed. It was no use. She couldn't get comfortable like this anymore. She got up and went and performed her ritual shower. Scrubbing Orochimaru's essence off of herself. She hurriedly snuck out of the room, only casting a single glance back.

She walked through the candle lit corridors until she reached a door. She held up her hand in a motion to knock, but didn't. She looked at the floor underneath her, and put her hand down to her side.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind. Emiko let out a small squeal and turned to face Sasuke. "U-um...I was...just..." She had backed up against the door behind her. Sasuke sighed. He pressed the door behind her, allowing it to swing open. Emiko stumbled backwards. Sasuke entered the room and looked back at her.

"Were you intending on being here?" Sasuke questioned. Emiko nodded, hesitantly stepping forward. She gently shut the door behind her and looked down to the floor.

She has never been in anyone other than Orochimaru's room before. "So, what is it?" Sasuke prodded. "Huh?" Emiko looked up as if she hadn't understood his words. "You are here why?" He asked.

"I'm...not really here for a specific reason." Emiko walked over to his bed and sat at the foot of it. Sasuke sat down at the head of the bed and gazed at her silently. "I just can't sleep." Emiko stated, falling back onto his bed.

"I see. That again?" Sasuke asked. Emiko was surprised he knew the things that went on and he knew she was still being bothered by it. She nodded. "Do you ever think about what it would be like if you never left your village? What would we be doing if we weren't here." Emiko spoke, looking towards the ceiling, musing.

"Why are you asking something so weird?" Sasuke inquired. "Do you?" Emiko urged him for an answer. Sasuke was silent for a few moments before answering. "I don't really think about me not being here, but I do think of how things would be if my clan were still alive."

"Hm...I suppose you wouldn't be so cold of a person if they were. It seems like after they were gone, your heart has only seen dark things." Emiko commented.

"I tried to be happy. Although unlike you, I wasn't really considered the genius of my village. I was more of a hard worker that did well through practice, instead of through blood line or skills." The kunoichi continued.

"This is the way it will be until things are settled inside of me. I won't be able to pretend things are alright." Sasuke spoke.

Emiko turned onto her side and gazed at the shinobi. "What about your friends Sasuke? Don't you care what they think?"

"Friends? I don't have any, but if I did that would not be a concern." Sasuke said, leaning back against his wall.

"Sasuke, if you carry out revenge on your brother, then you truly will be alone. Especially without friends. Something like that would scare me." Emiko mentioned, looking at the barren wall.

"It's no matter." Sasuke spoke nonchalantly.

Emiko sat up on her elbows and tapped her chin in thought. "If you don't have friends, then what am I?" Emiko questioned.

"You want to be considered my friend?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought that maybe I was getting closer to being almost a friend. You've helped me out quite often really, although I don't know if that's because you pity me or like me...but it's been very helpful." Emiko stated.

"Wouldn't it be odd if I suddenly had a friend?" Sasuke asked, scoffing after he asked the seemingly ridiculous question.

"Normally it would I suppose...well, if it bothers you then it's fine." Emiko sighed.

"Besides, do you think Orochimaru would approve of you being friends with me? I think he doesn't enjoy the idea of you being too close to anyone, especially when it gets in the way of you and him." Sasuke mentioned calmly.

"You seem to read into his motives like a book...and you're right." Emiko gave in, noticing Sasuke's words were somewhat of a reflection of something she had told him earlier.

"Were you looking forward to it?" Sasuke quizzed the kunoichi. Emiko gave him a small smile.

"N-not really." Emiko muttered. "It doesn't bother me any." Sasuke replied.

"I would really like to do as I wish and not have to be held to what Orochimaru-Sama wants." Emiko groaned. Sasuke gazed at her with curious eyes. "Are you that afraid? Or is it your feelings?"

"Both...I admire him so much that I keep hoping that just maybe he'll see me as a person instead of his creation. And...I'm afraid to tell all of my thoughts to him because I know he will not be pleased. It's been really difficult since you forced these realistic thoughts into my head. I'm at such a loss on how to act I really wish I could get away." Emiko revealed, clutching the cover underneath her.

Sasuke took in her statement and seemed to ponder his words before he spoke. "It's only a hope that he would see you differently. I hate to crush your hopes, but it's better that someone does it before the person himself does."

"Then what do I do if you know so much more than I do?" Emiko asked almost bitterly.

"In your own mind you are probably thinking that your only choice is to be miserable and go along with what he orders. But I have a different opinion." Sasuke announced. Emiko looked at him in surprise. "What is it?" She asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Do what you want." He said. "But-" Emiko immediately began to protest.

"What is it that you want Emiko? Don't even consider anyone else while thinking. Just say it." Sasuke demanded.

Emiko bit her lip, and thought for a moment. "Mainly I just don't want to feel so alone like I do now. I want some source of comfort. A person that could understand this feeling. But I have no clue how I'm ever going to get that...I also want to feel like I have at least a smidge of independence."

"How are you gonna fix that?" Sasuke asked, as if it were a simple matter.

"Sasuke...you listen to me complain. Even though you're cold, I'm beginning to think you're not completely frozen. If that were the case you would have walked away long ago. It's weird. You don't really show a direct form of caring like a friend or someone would, but I can't help but feel a bit at ease." Emiko stated.

Sasuke stayed quiet and simply listened. "Not only that but you have a good intuition for these things. I think...if you would just listen then I would feel less alone." Emiko spoke.

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked, confirming Emiko's statement. Emiko moved closer to the male shinobi and leaned over. "I don't know, but I will find out." She said. She slowly laid down and lightly laid her head in Sasuke's lap. The Uchiha, who was very surprised at the sudden contact, tensed before he was able to finally relax with the kunoichi's head on him.

"Is this awkward for you?" Emiko asked. Her face was facing towards the edge of the bed, the opposite of Sasuke's face. "Unexpected but whatever. Just do as you wish, without thinking of the consequences for once." Sasuke spoke, sighing.

"But what do I do afterward? Eventually there will be consequences." Emiko brooded.

"Just leave it to me, after all you wanted to be my friend right?" Sasuke said, his tone confident and sly.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked the EmikoxSasuke time. Comments, and reviews are welcome. ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto.**

**A/N: Okay, including this chapter I just uploaded 12,800 words average. That's an average of 3,200 words per week for 4 weeks. So I can technically say I've updated enough for the whole month of Feb. 8D Where are my cookies and milk? T-T I burned a hole in my keyboard. Rotfl. Well, this is the last one I have for you guys. For now anyways, I may have the next one up tonight if I don't get stuck. But I hope I have kept you guys satisfied. Enjoy some Karin and Orochimaru suspicion and creepyness.**

* * *

Emiko felt a slight tap on her head. She didn't want to get up yet. She clenched her eyes shut even tighter. The tapping became more persistent. She curled into a ball, wishing it would go away. Then, she felt her body being rolled and felt half of her body nearly tumble off of the bed. Her eyes fluttered open at this, but she moved out of reflex which caused her stumble to become a fall. She landed on her knees, her eyes adjusting to the dim lighting of the room.

To her complete surprise the first person she saw was the Uchiha looking at her with an unimpressed look. "Huh? What are you doing here Sasuke?" Emiko asked, blushing. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Tch. Shouldn't I be saying that? You're in my room after all." He said.

Emiko gasped, suddenly realizing he was right. She recalled what had happened before she managed to fall asleep, and right on top of Sasuke's lap. Her blush deepened to a dark red. "O-Oh. I didn't mean to intrude. It was rude and inappropriate-"

Sasuke interrupted her. "I told you to do what you wanted, but I had no clue you would fall asleep here. But it's not like you can stay here all night. I also don't recommend that you leave using the door.

Emiko nodded understanding. "Thanks for not tossing me out. I should go. It's only a matter of time before someone notices I'm not in my room." Emiko put her hands together in a handsign and closed her eyes. However, she did not immediately disappear. She opened her eyes once again and looked at the floor.

"And also...thanks for trying to make me confident. I really must be pitiful in your eyes for someone as stodgy as you. You never let your hurt show. So thanks for helping." Emiko thanked the shinobi before finally poofing away.

"Sasuke-kun, why does it seem like you've become more comrade like with Emiko?" Karin asked, as she followed Sasuke through the forest, just finishing their scouting of the area.

"What gives you that idea?" Sasuke asked, not bothering to look at the kunoichi.

"Well, the other day when you said those things to me...I felt really bad. Then you seemed okay with her when you were training that day. Normally we're a nuisance." Karin pointed out.

"Not everyone is as annoying and infatuated as you are." Sasuke spoke.

"But Sasuke-kun, we've been partners for a while now. You should at least show me more consideration than her. Isn't she practically a stranger? The only one who knows her well is Orochimaru-Sama." Karin whined.

"I think you're wrong about that." Sasuke spoke, letting out a light chuckle.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Karin, how about you just cooperate with Emiko instead of trying to out best her? She doesn't seem to think of you in the way that you think of her. It's only going to serve to annoy everyone." Sasuke said.

A snake slithered through the bushes. It was one of Emiko's serpents, apparently here to deliver a message. "Lord Orochimaru requests you all to join him." The purple serpent hissed. It didn't wait on the duo's response, as it disappeared right after delivering its message.

"Emiko-san, Lord Orochimaru requests your presence." Kabuto spoke, appearing in the kunoichi's room without warning. Emiko had a trio of snakes summoned and was testing their venom's potency. She remembered the incident that had caused Karin to be scolded, and had wanted to test what true type of effect her snakes may have on someone, but using herself as a target. Virtually immune to the venom she would feel it's immediate strength, but wouldn't succumb to it's effects as her body had built antibodies against it.

The snakes hissed at Kabuto, reflecting their master's feelings of annoyance at being suddenly interrupted. "Alright. You can leave now." Emiko said, exasperated.

"Hm, your tone is quite demanding Emiko-san. That isn't very nice." The maniacal genin sneered.

Emiko stared at him, not responding, but not wavering either. They stood in silence until Kabuto disappeared.

Emiko made her way to the parlor room where Team Hebi and Orochimaru awaited. Emiko bowed upon entering and Orochimaru began. "I have another mission for you all. It seems you aren't busy enough these days." The sannin said, it what must have been sarcasm.

"Don't tell me we're going together?" Suigetsu questioned, giving an uneasy look over at Karin. Karin was too busy narrowing her eyes at Emiko to notice.

"Actually, you will be divided into two teams going on two separate missions." Orochimaru stated. Suigetsu sighed, and Karin's face lit up. "The first team will consist of Emiko-san and Sasuke-kun, who will be retrieving a special scroll from the Kirigakure. Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo will be headed to Amegakure to settle some matters." Kabuto spoke up.

"What? Why do we have to be alone with Karin? Why can't Sasuke come along with us?" Suigetsu complained.

"Because if you were to get caught in Kirigakure, you would be dealing with the Mizukage. I don't think you're smart, not strong enough to get yourself out of that situation." Kabuto said, adjusting his glasses.

Suigetsu frowned at this comment and Karin sighed in defeat. "Well, if that's the case why does it have to be two of them, wouldn't one be enough to complete the mission?" Karin questioned.

"Because I have utmost faith in Sasuke-kun, and the more the better, so Emiko-san is the next best choice." Orochimaru spoke, a smirk forming on his pale face.

"What Orochimaru-Sama says is true. Emiko and Sasuke are indeed the strongest combination. I think you all should work your way up to their level if you wish to impress." Kabuto chuckled.

"Right. When is this going to start?" Sasuke asked, annoyed that everyone wanted to get side tracked from the matter at hand.

"Tonight you will be sent on your way. So quickly make your preparations." Kabuto announced.

"You sure are talking a lot." Suigetsu remarked, causing Kabuto to smirk.

"I believe Kabuto is just aware of my expectations of you all and is aiding me in reiterating it." The snake sannin hissed.

"That is all. Kabuto will brief you with more exact locations and directions before you depart, so you all prepare yourselves." Orochimaru spoke, placing his hands under his chin.

Sasuke disappeared in a poof of smoke, not bothering to give much of a reaction to the sannin's decision as usual. He seemed indifferent, unlike the rest of Team Hebi. Kabuto had also disappeared, and Karin and Suigetsu walked out, going separate directions and throwing insults at the other. Jugo, who found it to be worrisome followed Suigetsu.

Emiko bowed and turned to leave, but was stopped. "Emiko-San my hopes are high for you. I've been impressed lately, so I hope you will continue to please me. I am also hoping your cooperation with Sasuke will work smoothly. You had asked to be a part of Team Hebi, and I am testing your compatibility to work together with them." Orochimaru spoke, his voice amused.

"I understand, Orochimaru-Sama. I will do my best. Sasuke is strong, so I will try my best to keep up." Emiko confirmed with determination.

"I expect you to. But before you go, I must have you go through a physical. We've been neglecting that a bit. Kabuto is ready for you in room three." Orochimaru smiled.

Emiko shivered on the inside. She felt uncomfortable at what would happen during exams like this. Even when they were "normal", she felt overly exposed. "Understood." Emiko spoke, and left before she could show signs of her hesitance.

Emiko arrived at room three and scowled before opening the door, knowing Kabuto await her on the other side. The ninja was dressed in examination gloves and a facial mask. "Welcome Emiko-san." He greeted as if it were his home.

Emiko nodded, but looked at him hesitantly. "I would like a gown if it's not any trouble." She spoke. The majority of examinations had been conducted nude except the first few exams. Kabuto made her shiver, and the thought of undressing in front of him always made her feel squeamish.

"Hm? I don't think we have time to fool with that." He spoke, motioning towards the table.

"I don't really trust you. Especially since Orochimaru-Sama isn't here." Emiko said, using the sannin's absence as an excuse.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you really have a choice?" He asked.

Emiko furrowed her eyebrows. "If it's you, then yes." She spoke adamantly.

Kabuto sighed. "Why do women have to be difficult?" He went to a cabinet and withdrew a white gown, with rough, thin material.

She stared at him signaling that she wasn't changing while he stared, so with another sigh, he turned his back busying himself with preparations.

Emiko quickly changed into the garment given and sat onto the examination table. The table was a rough, hard, table which seemed more for dissecting animals, rather than examining humans. Kabuto flicked off the lights. He found it unnecessary to be verbal since Emiko had experienced several of these procedures before. He attached a few machines and Emiko could see the lights flicker in the darkness.

"Alright Emiko-San, I'm going to test your vision." Kabuto went to the opposite side of the room, darkness now shrouding the room. "I'm going to form a few random handsigns, and I'll have you name them as you see them."

Emiko nodded, forgetting that she was in darkness. Kabuto began making handsigns at a slow pace. Emiko focused her eyes and called out the signs. "Inu, tatsu, mi, ume, saru..."

Kabuto increased the speed of his handsigns purposely, expecting the kunoichi to catch up. "I, ne, ume, hitsuji...ne...tori..." Emiko missed a few handsigns.

Kabuto let his hands fall to his side and hummed. "It seems you had a slight bit of trouble catching the image in your retina at such a speed." He said. "Okay, time for smell and sense. Close your eyes and as I move about the room, find my direction." Kabuto explained.

Emiko closed her eyes. Four observations down and many more to go. Kabuto walked back and forth until he found a suitable spot, then called out to Emiko.

"You're standing west, at 3 o' clock." She said, after letting her sensitive tongue pick up on his scent. It wasn't pleasant, but she had to bear. "Correct." He responded, then moved again.

"Southeast at 8 o' clock?" She confirmed. "Yes." Kabuto spoke. She heard him fumbling with something then suddenly her body jerked and she raised her hand, only to feel it being grazed by a kunai she had caught.

"What a poor reaction time. You were supposed to completely deflect it, or better yet counter by throwing it back. What a disappointment." Kabuto criticized.

Emiko dropped the kunai. "Sorry that I'm not meeting your expectations?" She asked, wondering if that was the appropriate way to phrase her sarcastic remark. "Ah, what is this my dear Emiko?" Came the sannin's teasing voice. Emiko jumped, not having realized he has entered the room.

"How is everything coming along?" Orochimaru questioned Kabuto. "So far I've concluded decent ocular-motor responses and a bit decreased sensory. CAT scan looks good and so does the activity of her heart. Very healthy, slow paced and strong output, with no flaw or disease." Kabuto reported.

"I see. Well then, please continue." Orochimaru urged his subordinate. "Yes, of course." Kabuto complied.

"I've yet to test the durability of her muscles." Kabuto said, reminding himself and informing Orochimaru. He walked over and placed his hands on Emiko's shoulder, pushing her down onto the table. He grabbed her arm, and stretched it behind her head, and away from her body. He only gave slack once he measured Emiko's pain tolerance. He did the same to her other arm as well as both legs.

"Kabuto, retrieve me a blood and urine sample if you would." Orochimaru directed, walking over to Emiko's side and trailing a finger down her arm. Emiko paid no mind to the insignificant pain of her blood being drawn, but she was overly flustered when forced to give a urine sample. She actually did so behind the curtain, as such a thing was too embarrassing.

Emiko wanted to complain that this was taking so long, and she disapproved of all of the samples and tests, but since Orochimaru requested the last two, she did not vocalize her disapproval.

After Kabuto analyzed both samples for a few minutes he looked at Orochimaru, waiting for his que. "Kabuto do you believe that Emiko-san is fertile even in her state?" Orochimaru quizzed. Kabuto smirked at this question. "I would say she is, although it's possible if she were to have an embryo inside of her that her body could begin to attack it as it becomes fetus if the chemicals in her body aren't carefully monitored." Kabuto stated.

Emiko was staring at the ceiling. Why were they talking about being fertile and carrying a child? What purpose did this serve? Emiko was hoping they surely weren't getting any weird ideas. She had never heard them discuss this subject before.

"I see. That's an interesting fact Kabuto." Orochimaru spoke, smirking out of amusement.

'_Just what is Orochimaru-Sama thinking?'_

__"It's only a theory, but it would be interesting to see how my creations body would handle having another body growing inside. If the life survived then it would be even more interesting to evaluate the after effects and the physiology of the child. I wonder if it would be built similarly, or possibly even vastly different since we don't know how it would turn out." Orochimaru mused.

Emiko didn't respond automatically, expecting him to continue, which he did. "Have you begun to respect Sasuke-kun as well? He was a fine subject. He still is, but he strays at times."

"Well, I admit he is capable, but I am interested in how well I can work with Team Hebi, including Sasuke who will be most difficult." Emiko answered.

"Although you're wanting to make decisions for yourself, I can understand your wish. It will not only make you stronger, but more efficient in my eyes if you can succeed with Team Hebi." Orochimaru spoke.

Emiko nodded. "I hope that's the case."

"I am trusting this mission with Sasuke-kun to go well. I have confidence which I why I specifically assigned you both. I'm sure it will be done in a timely manner, with little flaws." The snake sannin hissed.

"You're flattering me too much, Orochimaru-Sama." Emiko blushed and looked away.

"Remember, your duty is to find the special scroll hidden in the abandoned tower in the village. There are only a few floors, and it's uninhabited, but there are guards, because it's considered an ancient foundation of Kirigakure. I'm sure you will be discreet about your identities. If you run into any battles, finish them. Unless you just happen to run into the Mizukage, then thing will be interesting" Orochimaru snickered at his own words.

Emiko smiled, finding it odd how Orochimaru found humor in them facing a strong foe.

"You could use some improving Emiko-san." Kabuto spoke, commenting on some of the physical findings.  
Emiko nodded. "Don't worry, I will be sure to correct everything during my mission." She reassured.

Orochimaru's lips curved into a smirk. "I'm counting on you. Are you prepared?"

* * *

**A/N: I have a pretty good idea on some of the upcoming events. But I welcome suggestions or ideas, because I can put them somewhere in the timeline =] Are there any cannon events that you guys would like to see involving Sasuke or Orochimaru? If so I can possibly add some with a bit of a spin ;3 Again thanks to all who read and review! Fans are my support!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Authors Note: An update for you guys. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed up till now. I hope this appeases you Sasuke x Emiko lovers.**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Emiko and Sasuke set out when the moon was luminous. Night or day, it mattered not to Team Hebi as long as they achieved their goal. Sasuke seemed to have gathered less items to take than Emiko had, yet it was still compact. They leaped through trees in silence for a good while. Only when they exited out of the hideout's territory, did Sasuke even glance at Emiko.

"What's the matter?" Emiko asked, assuming something was up due to his sudden attentiveness.  
"Nothing, I just figured you would be more talkative. Especially since you finally got the freedom you were waiting for." He responded.

"Hm? Did you want me to break the silence?" Emiko asked curiously, not expecting the Uchiha to want her to invade his silence. "Not really, but I just found it strange." Sasuke replied.

"I am happy that Orochimaru willingly sent me on a mission that's going to keep me away. It was worth dealing with those awkward examinations today." Emiko revealed, shivering a bit at the thought. "Obviously it was more for his benefit than yours, so don't get the wrong idea." Sasuke warned. Emiko nodded, the details of her exam replaying in her mind. She felt that she should keep the events to herself. It made her uncomfortable to think about them, let alone speak of them.

A few drops of wetness appeared out of nowhere followed by a mild trickle of rain out of the sky. "Have you been to the Land of Water before?" Sasuke questioned, the rain muffling his voice slightly. Emiko shook her head 'no' hesitantly. "Never, I've heard the rumors though. Especially of the Seven Swordsmen."

"I see. Well, we can keep on track like this and we can reach there probably by late tomorrow night with minimal interruptions." He announced.

"Tomorrow? That seems a bit too over achieving. I'm not in any particular rush so I don't mind going at a casual pace." Emiko spoke. "Is that because you enjoy being away?" Sasuke questioned causing Emiko to gasp from surprise.

"Actually, a bit yes." Emiko stated truthfully. "But if it bothers you, then we can do it at your pace. I'm sure Orochimaru may want us to work quickly."

"It doesn't matter. I doubt he'll comment bad on you taking too long when you're with me." Sasuke said. "So if you want, take your situation to your advantage."

Emiko gazed at Sasuke considering this before nodding in agreement. "If that's the case I think we should protect ourselves from this weather. It's freezing, and not very beneficial to be outside." She said. Sasuke nodded, jumping further ahead, which caused Emiko to follow. He took the lead for a few minutes until they were upon a rest area with a small cabin.

Emiko was the first one to reach ground, before Sasuke even said anything. She trotted inside the shelter away from the frigid raindrops, searching around to make sure everything was safe inside the cabin. Sasuke did the same, quickly scanning the area around the shelter and the inside with his Sharingan. Despite resting, they could never be truly at rest, and must always be prepared to react even in their sleep.

Sasuke sat against the wall, and Emiko wrung the outer layers of her clothing out. "This feels very unique." She commented, glancing over at Sasuke. The Uchiha raised his eyebrow in response. "This mission is the first solo mission we've had. I wonder if I should feel honored." Emiko said.

Sasuke smirked at this. "Consider yourself lucky." Emiko took off her short yukata, leaving her in a shirt and pair of shorts. She sat down in front of Sasuke. "I almost wish we could have stayed outside, if only we could have build a fire that would survive." Emiko said.

The serpentine girl was still chilled. She pulled her legs up to herself and hugged her chest. Emiko found herself drifting in and out of sleepiness. The extreme weather had made her sleepy.

"Sasuke, how is it to work with me? You haven't done it often. Is it a pain?" Emiko asked drowsily. "You haven't done much yet to be considered a pain. But I assume it will go well. I prefer you over the others." He said.

Emiko pulled out a blanket and lay on top of it, her body a few feet away from the Uchiha's. "Why is that? You're not experienced with me yet." Emiko explained. "I know that baka. But out of every one else I can actually respect your effort. I don't consider you a hindrance, but an aid." Sasuke stated.

"So you're saying no one else helps you much when you're on missions?" Emiko questioned curiously. "There's an attempt, but sometimes it's just pitiful. I don't like having to always worry about the others in my team." He said.

"I'm a bit surprised I'm an exception to that as well." Emiko spoke. "Mm." Sasuke grunted in response. "I guess you're nice when you want to be." Emiko teased. Sasuke didn't respond, and Emiko cast a weary gaze across the room. It was a dull cabin, only a single room aside from the washroom, however it was pretty spacious. The washroom however, wasn't exactly Emiko's ideal washroom as it contained a stall and a sink, as well as a makeshift shower that looked more like a bathroom stall with a shower faucet attached.

"Sasuke in all honesty how long do you think Orochimaru-sama will be finding me useful? Do you think he will outgrow his want of me anytime soon?" Emiko quizzed, gazing at the ceiling. "I couldn't give you a definite answer, but at the moment you're a good battle asset, as well as personal asset, so I believe it just depends." Sasuke spoke, providing no relief to the serpentine woman.

"Were your physicals to par today?" Sasuke asked, continuing the subject. "They were...all except my body was exhibiting signs of stress that Orochimaru-sama didn't like." Emiko responded. "Well forget if Orochimaru liked it or not. Remember, you're supposed to be doing what you want for once, not what he wants. Although, for yourself it's not a good thing. Relax, try not to be so negative." Sasuke advised.

Emiko couldn't believe she was receiving such advice from Sasuke. She chuckled at the irony of it. "Emiko, sometimes I wonder why you're even tolerant to this. Physically, you're one to be reckoned with even in my opinion, but mentally when it comes to Orochimaru, you're weak." The Uchiha spoke. Emiko felt her heart pang at the harsh truth. "I'm aware of that..."

"Does Orochimaru give you a false sense of being wanted? Or having someone by your side?" He questioned. Emiko gasped, not expecting such a question. She began to stutter, not knowing how to respond.

"I assumed that was the case." Sasuke sighed. Emiko sat up, nearly glaring at him. "Sasuke, you have all of these cruel words, and deductions, and I admit I can't deny any of what you've said since you've started beating me with these realizations! But what do you expect me to do? To truly go against Orochimaru and do whatever?" Emiko snapped.

"If that is what makes you relaxed and not worry about this ridiculous matter." Sasuke spoke calmly. "I'm...I'm not sure if I can be bold enough..." Emiko admitted. "I really want to be independent and do what I want, but I'm afraid..."

"Afraid of?" Sasuke asked. "Afraid of Orochimaru-sama torturing me, then me feeling more alone and empty than I do now." Emiko closed her eyes and gripped her head in frustration.

Emiko was surprised when she felt a pair of hands grab her own and remove them from herself. "Are you really an idiot? Or are you seriously stressing over this too much? Don't you remember what I told you before this mission?" Sasuke questioned, his gaze hard. "You said...do what I want." Emiko spoke, sounding exhausted. "Yeah, and I also said don't worry about the consequences because I will take care of it." He added.

"How can I be so sure about that?" Emiko asked. "Do you not believe me?" The Uchiha questioned. Emiko was silent for a moment. "I...I trust you." Emiko admitted, thinking of everything Sasuke has done in her benefit up until now. "It's just I can't help to be afraid." Emiko went on.

"Look, you're going to have to get over it." Sasuke spoke bluntly. Emiko's mouth fell open in shock. "I see it's hurting you, but you're going to have to put a stop to it. Stop letting it affect you so much. Do you want to see your life ruined because of that maniacal shinobi?" Sasuke prodded, gripping her wrists tightly. Emiko shook her head 'no'.

"You should already know this but I actually like you Emiko. When I look at you I see a strong kunoichi, but now you're acting as if you're weak." Sasuke scolded.

Emiko avoided Sasuke's gaze. "The things that make you strong outweigh the one thing that is making you weak. Take my advice and take all of your hurt and betrayal and turn it into strength. You've been betrayed before by your own parents...no one can bestow more sadness on you than your own clansmen." Sasuke stated.

Emiko let out a melancholy laugh. "I must look like a big cry baby huh? Shinobi surely aren't supposed to be this way." She said.

"Don't deal with such frustration anymore. It's eating away at you, and quite honestly it's making me sick." The male shinobi admitted.

Emiko gave a small smile. "I appreciate the concern." "You need to mentally sever your ties as soon as possible." Sasuke spoke. "I don't like you being this way." He said, causing Emiko's head to snap upwards.

"Sorry...but you seem so irritated by it. Does my demeanor annoy you to no end?" Emiko questioned. "I do dislike seeing you look as if you're weak, but I'm not able to stand it anymore. Orochimaru should have no right with you." Sasuke spoke with a serious expression.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Emiko blushed, giving him a curious gaze. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not considering myself a gentleman by any means, but I do have much more decency and respect than he does." Sasuke commented. Emiko smiled and blushed even more. "Perhaps you are. Is this the urge of someone who is concerned about a friend?" She asked.

"Actually, it's more the wish of someone who wants to be more than a friend." The Uchiha smirked. Emiko studied him, his expression was as serious as ever. Before Emiko could even speak, Sasuke explained himself more. "I don't intend to make you feel like Orochimaru has done. I don't take pleasure in torturing others in such a manner."

"But, we couldn't...Orochimaru-sama would kill us both." Emiko disagreed. "He would probably blow a fuse, but who cares. From the moment I agreed to handle the consequences of you doing as you wish I decided to keep you out of any trouble that may come due to it." Sasuke revealed.

"I wonder why you would do such a thing for me. I'm a toy...the only reason I was even brought in was to be experimented on, and Orochimaru-sama has used me until I'm almost at my limit." Emiko sighed.

Sasuke sighed. "Just because you find yourself disgusting doesn't mean others will."  
Emiko bit her lip. "I don't know what to say to this! Just out of curiosity have you ever even had a girlfriend?"

"Not a true one. Anything else of that nature was just a temporary fix." Sasuke spoke causing Emiko to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean? That sounds so perverted!" Emiko exclaimed.

"Not exactly as it sounds. It's not as random or frequent as it might sound. Because one realizes that if you choose the wrong one then you're in for a bunch of obsession and attachment afterward. Even if that wasn't the expectation or conditions." Sasuke commented.

"But even if I were to say yes, wouldn't it be bad for Orochimaru-sama? How would you know I wouldn't find someone else?" Emiko questioned her own possible actions for a moment. "Well, I wouldn't consider anything you have with him a relationship. It's much too screwed and distorted. It's pretty sick to consider that a relationship. So as far as I'm concerned there's nothing romantic being torn there. As for you, well I'm not, nor will I ever be Orochimaru so you would have no reason to look for someone else."

Sasuke seemed pretty confident about everything he was saying. Although Sasuke had adverted his gaze as a blush creeped over his face. His last words had came out more intimate than he meant them to, although he was just expressing the profound difference between him and the sannin. Emiko was very intrigued now, but things were rushing through her mind so fast she couldn't grab onto them.

She lay back down on the floor, turning her back towards Sasuke. It burned her that Sasuke knew more about and predicted Orochimaru's actions better than she did. All this time she was disillusioned by the sannin and figured she knew him more than anyone, with the exception of maybe his annoying lackey did, including the sadisticness of his nature. This mission was the key stress reliever from being so bound by Orochimaru lately. It was much easier to think and sort out her feelings without being in the same room as him. It was much more comfortable too because she could verbally express herself.

"Your words sound so promising. The biggest difference I see between Orochimaru-sama's empty words and your promises is that you actually seem to offer them for my benefit. To Orochimaru-sama it was all about flattering me into being unwaveringly loyal, never was it in consideration of me." Emiko muttered, staring at the wooden floor.

"I'm sure he never had any intention of giving you that consideration, does it surprise you?" Sasuke quizzed from behind her. "Not really...I'm starting to see the pattern of events the more I look at things. I'm nothing to Orochimaru, but to you I'm...someone to care about..." Emiko mused.

"Were you ever the type to fantasize about having a boyfriend when you were younger?" Sasuke questioned. Emiko wondered what Sasuke's intent with that particular question was. "Of course, although I don't act like most girls do around you, nevertheless I'm still a girl." She responded.

"When you did that did you ever fantasize about being with someone like Orochimaru?" Sasuke shot another question.

"I...never had such a thought." Emiko said and tried to hold in a laugh as she mentally ridiculed herself.

Emiko let herself succumb to sleep, falling into slumber with the aid of the rhythm of the rain.

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave reviews and comments!


	12. Chapter 12

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**Chapter 12**_

* * *

Emiko woke with a start as the sound of thunder crashing echoed in the distance. She was sweating and panting heavily, her eyes darting around to see where she was. She had just had a nightmare.

A nightmare of Orochimaru raping her because she stood up to him and said that she refused to be treated so poorly. Orochimaru had raped her, and then a few weeks later had forcefully impregnated her. It was all torture for Emiko and Orochimaru enjoyed every bit of it. The dream was soon interrupted after Orochimaru confirmed to her that he didn't have any romantic feelings for her, and that her purpose was to serve him and make him happy, no matter what he asked. It was then he began conducting an awful embryo testing experiment on Emiko that left her body feeling as if it was burning from the inside out.

Emiko saw that she was still inside the cabin on her mission to Kirigakure. She tried to pace her breathing and slow down, but was still shaken, especially from the thunder that added to her shakiness. Once she had calmed herself a bit, she noticed something amiss. Sasuke was not inside the cabin, and the washroom door was open, meaning he was outside somewhere in the vicious storm.

Curiosity taking ahold of her, Emiko walked outside, traveling the area around the cabin. It was night, and no stars were visible thanks to the clouds. Occasionally the sky was brightened by the lightening that flashed across. Emiko felt like she was walking further and further away from the cabin without any progress until she spotted what seemed to be lightening on the ground in the distance.

She tilted her head, finding the display odd. However focusing on the object in the distance, she noticed it was a constant form of lightening, not just a flash from the sky. As she moved closer the sound of lightening crackling became more prominent. It was then she noticed the chirping of birds sound that emitted from the lightening and realized that she was staring at a Chidori. Her slitted eyes focused on the form that was holding it and saw a drenched Sasuke.

Emiko was puzzled as to why he was out here training in the middle of a thunder storm. The Chidori in Saskue's hand began to take shape and turned into a blade. With the blade Sasuke easily pierced through several trees, causing them to tumble. Only moments later a bolt of lightening struck the ground where the last tree had been. It quickly disappeared as if angry that the process of nature had been disrupted.

Emiko's hair was standing on end from all of the electrified surroundings. _'Impressive.'_ Emiko thought. _'He really lives up to the standards he has shown everyone.'_ She took a step back, about to turn around and find her way back, but she stepped on a branch, a cracking sound echoing through the forest. She noticed Sasuke's instant reaction, turning around to face her, his chidori not wavering.

She gave him an apologetic smile for disturbing. Sasuke's chidori dissipated into tiny charged particles as he headed in her direction. "One thing is for sure, you enjoy trying to be discreet." Sasuke commented. "What are you doing?" He eyed her. Emiko had her arms crossed, clenching her elbows. It didn't seem as if it were out of cold, because more so her posture seemed a bit tense.

"You know, if I don't let it go then I will be plagued by these feelings until I do. Orochimaru-sama will keep pushing at me, trying to break me to my limits." Emiko spoke, breaking the silence. She stared at Sasuke who simply met her gaze and crossed his arms.

Emiko was beginning to read more and more into Sasuke's actions since he began to act as her comrade. Although crossing his arms may have seemed intimidating, she realized his attentiveness meant his was silently beckoning her to continue.

"Sasuke, you've really flattered me by helping me and caring about my situation. If it weren't for you I'd still be dense and manipulated. Even though I wasn't very receptive to your words at first..I'm really thankful." Emiko stated, trying to form a small smile.

"There's no need to thank me." Sasuke brushed it off as if he didn't do anything special. "The most important thing is that I don't have to tell you over and over for you to understand. You should understand by now that there is no hope for what you call a relationship with him." Sasuke spoke.

" Sasuke, you know I can't help but think you're jealous of Orochimaru-Sama." Emiko said, chuckling at the humor of the thought. Sasuke looked taken back. "Of course not." He spoke firmly, causing Emiko to look at him curiously as if she were misunderstanding him.

"Why would I be jealous of someone like him? He's not particularly admirable material. I don't wish to be the type of person that manipulates everyone around me to do my bidding, nor someone who gives someone false hopes, takes advantage of their body, and leaves them with emptiness." Sasuke stated, distaste showing in his features

"Right." Emiko felt the stab that came with those words, although they were not meant to be harmful to her.

"I'm sure if I were to be with you, you would not appreciate my being overly subservient to Orochimaru-sama would you? Although I do wish to forget about being attached to him, it's habit that I give him quite a bit of respect, and I'm positive he won't take much back talk about anything..." The kunoichi spoke worriedly.

Sasuke let out a sigh. "If you're asking for advice then you should know the sooner you show less admiration and interest towards him, the less of an impact it will have when you start disobeying his wishes more often. There are situations you can limit, and some you may not seem to be able to get out of. But, I did tell you to leave that to me." He spoke.

Emiko shivered, being the less covered of the two in the rain. "But, what if I'm being around him? Would you not think something of it? Like I'm still holding onto my feelings, or that things that happen are two sided instead of just from Orochimaru-sama's side?"

It wasn't that Emiko doubted her feelings that she asked him this. She was intent on pushing herself away from Orochimaru, however considering the past events, it could possibly look like she was carrying on her feelings for Orochimaru since Sasuke wouldn't be beside her with every conversation or contact she had with the sannin.

"Well, that's where you have to keep my trust. You already have it now. But, I'm not going to tell you who to stay away from since it's your choice. So if you do go back to having feelings for Orochimaru then you choose to do so. You obviously will accept the fact that things will stay the way they are and you will be used, and feeling alone until Orochimaru decides to get rid of you." Sasuke informed the kunoichi.

Emiko bit her lip. "And...you would let him get rid of me I assume?" She asked. "Possibly not. But I can't intervene with your decisions. And if I did intervene only when it got to that point, you still made your decision on your feelings. I don't intend to betray you, so if you really want to be with me I would be expecting you not to betray me." Sasuke spoke.

"Sasuke, although you carry around a lot of coldness, you do have quite a few chivalrous thoughts inside of you." Emiko said. She gazed at Sasuke who was pretty much soaked down to the core, his hair clinging to his face, and his shirt clinging to his chest, showing his muscles. Emiko wondered how it would feel to be affectionately embraced by his arms. Would it feel like Orochimaru's embrace? Would his kisses be firm, sloppy, or well initiated?

Sasuke caught Emiko staring at him. It was evident by when Emiko's eyes suddenly shot up to meet his. "Um," Emiko began. "I think we should go back now it's only getting worse out here." She said, turning her back on him and walking away.

Sasuke grunted in response, but was soon past her. Emiko ran to keep up, noticing that the rain was indeed falling harder. Once they arrived at the cabin Emiko headed straight for the bathroom, leaving a trail of water in her wake. She dried herself with a towel and changed into dry clothes. When she went back to the main room she saw Sasuke had did the same.

She sat next to him, facing him. Emiko felt the need to be close to him. She didn't know if it was because she was starved of affectionate attention, or because she wanted Sasuke. She believed it was both. The kunoichi was curious about how Sasuke's body would feel against hers. However, she also felt affection for the boy that had been hiding underneath her stress and worry.

"Sasuke," She began. The Uchiha met her gaze. "I don't know how much I can offer you, but I want to try to be with you. All this time I've been with you it has helped fill the loneliness I have. I can't imagine how nice it would be having you by my side if just being your friend helps with the happiness I've been missing."

"You don't have to offer anything. This isn't a bargain. We'll both help each other." Sasuke spoke. "But I don't want to disappoint you. I think I'm a bit dirty, and I don't want to bother you with my weakness." Emiko stated, "If you'd accept me, I'd be glad, but I just hope I don't crush your expectations." She sounded a bit unsure.

"Are you worried about me or yourself? You should still be applying the concept of doing what you want without worrying about others. Including me. If you try to satisfy every time you make a decision, you will continue to drive yourself insane." Sasuke spoke, gazing at the kunoichi with a curious expression.

" I am worried about you...but..." Emiko began. "But, I also think you're saying this as an easy excuse not to get hurt." Sasuke stated abruptly.

Emiko's eyes widened at the unexpected remark. She clenched her fists together, but not out of anger, out of nervousness. She was surprised Sasuke had seen through such a simple statement. He was right. She was still feeling a bit of nervousness. After all, Orochimaru had said what seemed to be nice things to her before she found out he really rejected her at heart. It was a bit understandable, however Sasuke didn't seem to want to keep things as is.

"Don't concern yourself with that." Sasuke spoke, staring into Emiko's still slightly widened eyes. "It's easy to see what you're thinking of since your words say one thing, but your body seems unsure." He said.

Sasuke reached over and grabbed one of Emiko's hands. Emiko was surprised by this action, but soon relaxed her hand. "Baka, If I didn't think you were good enough then I wouldn't even bother with you." Sasuke poked her forehead with his finger.

He pulled her closer and used his free hand and placed it on her head, hugging her to his chest. Emiko was surprised by his sudden action, but couldn't reject it. His body felt warm, and the arm around her felt comforting. She laid her head against him, now situated in between his legs.

They sat in a comfortable silence. Emiko was still getting used to how Sasuke felt, and the care he was giving her. She was practically relishing in it. Sasuke moved so that he was now beside Emiko, with an arm still around her waist he laid down beside her and closed his eyes.

"Besides, do you really think I enjoy being alone myself? I'm used to it, but that doesn't mean there is loneliness. I'm just used to not letting it show." Sasuke spoke.

"I wouldn't imagine it's fun for anyone." Emiko stated. Now that she thought about it, none of Team Hebi has seen this much of Sasuke. Sasuke didn't allow them the pleasure of seeing his deepest thoughts, although they couldn't understand many of his feelings to begin with. Emiko was the first of Team Hebi to get that privilege. She smiled to herself, imaging she should be honored.

Emiko felt Sasuke tug at her waist, pulling her onto her back. He placed one of his arms above her head, and one to her side, hovering above her. "Another thing, you don't have to worry about being weak. I won't let you stay that way for long." Sasuke commented, a smirk slipping onto his face.

Emiko nodded, blushing at how close Sasuke was. Gathering a bit of boldness Emiko placed her hands around Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. Sasuke didn't expect this bold move, but kissed her back. Emiko melted against Sasuke's warm lips. Her hands slid from his shoulders down to his chest. She smoothed her hands over his pale abs, amazed at the texture. Emiko never realized how good of a body Sasuke had. His constant training surely paid off. She could only imagine how the rest of his body looked and felt.

They separated momentarily, but soon rejoined their lips together in another kiss. Emiko hands were sliding lower until they reached the rim of his pants. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed the kunoichi's hand. They broke away from the kiss, and Emiko stared at him questioningly. "You shouldn't worry about that." Sasuke expressed, seriously.

"It's fine if you want to...after all, you'd want to claim me right?" Emiko questioned, giving him a small smile. "I don't want to do things that way." He said. Emiko looked at him puzzled, as if there was something amiss.

"I shouldn't have to make you 'mine' that way. Anyone can do that with you technically, but you're only mine once you start mentally seeing yourself as such." Sasuke commented. Emiko stared at him for a moment before chuckling. _'Fair enough.' _She thought to herself.

She rolled over on her side once more, causing Sasuke to do the same. This time however, his back was against hers. "There's less than a few ours before sunrise. Take advantage of that time." Sasuke stated.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are awesome!


End file.
